As The Last Petal Falls
by TheTroubledNeophyte
Summary: Sirius Black's promise outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his god-daughter out of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from magic. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she left won't come back for her, especially since she's in love with Scott McCall, a werewolf. AU Fem HP/Scott
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

**AS THE LAST PETAL FALLS**

**SUMARRY: **_Sirius Black's promise to his friend far outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his god-daughter out of the ruins of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from the Wizarding World. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far away from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she never knew won't come back for her, especially since she is in love with her best friend Scott McCall, a werewolf._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: AS THE ROSE WAS PLANTED**

* * *

"No, no, no", Sirius sobbed as he saw his friend's body lying on the cold floor. Sirius felt as if the world started to slow down before coming to a pause. All that he sees is the corpse of his best friend, his brother, and the man who accepted him as part of his own family when Sirius' own family denied him.

This shouldn't have happened, none of this was supposed to happen. Prongs and his family was supposed to be safe, alive, just like what they were trying to do ever since the Potters have gone into hiding. If only he didn't change the plan. If only he accepted the role as Secret-Keeper then this wouldn't have happened.

_Peter. _The mere thought of that name makes him want to put all the Dark spells his family taught him to use. He really is a rat, nothing more than filth that should have been removed from this world a long time ago. James trusted Peter, _he trusted Peter, _and where did that lead them? To their utter demise.

The longer his thoughts linger on Peter Pettigrew, the stronger his anger and disgust for him grew. He was about to storm out of the ruined home of his friends when something managed to break through the wall of fury and despair that he unknowingly built upon himself.

It was a cry, a cry of an infant. With that sound, time seemed to start again and the world seem to be on the right track once more. He sprinted up to where his god-daughter's room was, all the while tripping on some of the wood and cement clattering the corridor but none of those matters, all that matters now is that in some way a part of his friends would be able to live on.

His god-daughter's room had its door blown from the hinges and the first thing he saw when he entered the room was his god-daughter, his little god-daughter, sitting up on her crib and crying while staring at her deceased mother.

His despair grew once more once he saw the body of Lily. He lost two good friends; strong, brave James who defended his family and home even when he knew that he was outmatched and pure, kind Lily who until her last breath shielded her daughter from harm even when the payment in doing so is her life.

He gazed at his god-daughter and how she cried her little lungs out while staring at her mother. He approached the crib and lifted the infant into his arm.

"It's just you and me now Iris," he said as he tried to sooth the wailing infant in his arms.

He stared solemnly at the body of Lily and silently bid his goodbye to her. He turned around and walk out of the ruins that was once the home of his friends. To think that what was once a home filled with laughter, love and joy is now nothing but a sorry excuse of what it once was, seemed so wrong in Sirius' eyes.

"I'll keep her safe, I promise that to you both" Sirius said as he stood outside the Potter home with Iris "She'll want for nothing, I'll make sure to raise her just the way you two would have done."

Sirius turned away from the scene and walked away not once looking back.

"Good bye, my friends."

And with a low crack in the air, they were gone.

The feeling of being sucked to a tube was a comfort for Sirius because even for a second he can forget the crippling agony that he just wants to let out, but now was not the time for that, there are more important things to be done.

He walked the muddy terrain whilst carrying Iris, who has tired herself crying and has fallen asleep. His movements were mechanical, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew the place he was going to by heart then he would have bumped on the tall posts littering the way.

He stopped on a decrepit old home and knocked on it twice. He heard a low sound of footsteps approaching the door before it opened, revealing the rather dishevelled appearance of his friend, Remus Lupin.

"Oh Padfoot! And Iris, I didn't know the two of you would be visiting." Remus said as he ushered the two in "I'm surprised you have her with you Padfoot, I thought Prongs and Lily wouldn't want her outside the Fidelius."

"They didn't know." Sirius replied lowly

"They didn't know?" Remus asked, his eyebrows rising at Sirius' answer "Merlin, Sirius! What would the two of them say once they found out; you know Iris is not safe outside her home!"

"They're gone Moony." Sirius said, looking into Remus' eyes for the first time since they came in "Peter betrayed us. You-Know-Who got to them."

Remus eyes widened in disbelief and his face paled drastically. He stumbled backwards and grabbed a nearby seat for support.

"You mean, Lily and James are-"

"They're dead, Remus."

Remus clumsily sat on the chair he was holding. He raised a shaking hand and ran it through his hair.

"Who else knows?" Remus finally asked

"I don't know, Moony, I just took Iris and left before any Death Eaters could come."

"And You-Know-Who?"

"No sight of him."

"Is he-"

"Dead?" Sirius interrupted "I don't think so, Iris is still alive Moony, and we both know that You-Know-Who doesn't leave loose ends."

"So he's still out there then." Remus said more to himself that Sirius

"Maybe, I don't know." Sirius said "Look I came here for help Moony."

"There is only so much I can do with my status Padfoot." Remus reminded Sirius

"You're the only one I know who can help me with this." Sirius said "I want to hide Iris in the muggle world."

"Are you crazy, Sirius?!" Remus exclaimed "Just who would take her in?! Petunia?! You know that she would rather take care of a leper than entertain any of our kind inside her home."

"Of course I'm not talking about Lily's sister, I'd sooner cut my hand off than give Iris to her."

"Then who would take care of her in the muggle world then" challenged Remus

"You're a half-blood right, Remus?" Sirius asked

"I hardly talk to my mother's side of the family, Sirius." Remus replied instantly

"But you talk to some of them?" Sirius pressed further

"Just one, look Sirius, even if I do have a way to communicate with them, we are hardly close enough for me to ask if they could take care of a baby for me." Remus argued "Besides, I don't think taking Iris to the muggle world would benefit her in the slightest."

"Please Remus, we both know You-Know-Who and his followers are still out there, and the only way to keep Iris away from them is to bring her to a world where even they would not enter." Sirius said "They think the muggles are so below them that they would never think of searching for her there and even if they do think of it they would not act on it since they think that they could eradicate the muggles easily."

"Look Sirius-"

"Remus, we promised to Lily and James that we would help them raise Iris, now the two of them are gone and we only have each other to rely on so please Remus, as your friend and brother please do this for both me and Iris." Sirius pleaded

Remus looked undecided and gazed at Sirius' face before glancing at Iris' slumbering form.

"Fine, come on, we need to look for a telephone booth."

Sirius let out a relieved sigh before offering a grateful smile towards his last remaining brother.

"Thank you, Remus."

Remus looked outside his home before gesturing for Sirius to follow him.

They walked for quite a while before they reached a telephone booth. Remus gestured for Sirius to just wait and stand outside the booth as he calls his relative.'

Remus did not have to wait long before his call was answered.

"_Hello, this is Whittemore Law Office, how may I help you?" _

"I would like to speak with Atty. David Whittemore please." Remus answered as he stared at Sirius who is carrying Iris standing outside the phone booth.

"_Do you have an appointment with Atty. Whittemore?" _

"Uhhm, no, not exactly, just tell him it's a relative of his."

"_Very well, what name should I give him sir?"_

"Tell him, it's Remus Lupin."

"_Please wait for a while Mr. Lupin."_

* * *

"Look at him, David, isn't he just precious!"

David Whittemore can't help but smile as he saw his wife gushing over their adopted son, Jackson. He loved his wife dearly and watching her eyes alight with joy as she played with their son made him love her even more.

He was downtrodden when they learned that they could not have a child of their own. All of those plans and dreams they had seemed to vanish right in front of their eyes. The two of them had always wanted to have at least two children, preferably a son and a daughter; a son that he can spoil and bond over sports with and a daughter that he can protect and dote on. The same goes for his wife, she wanted a son that he can fuss over and a daughter to dress up and talk about boys with.

That was why there was no doubt in his mind when he adopted Jackson, he may be adopted but never in his life would David and his wife make him feel like he is not biologically theirs.

His eyes gazed at his wife and son lovingly as Jackson drinks his milk while his wife tenderly caresses his cheek.

His musings were cut off as a sharp knock came from his door.

"Excuse me Atty. Whittemore?"

He heard his secretary say from behind the closed door.

"Yes?" David was a bit irritated that his family watching time was interrupted by something that would no doubt be headache inducing based on his past experiences.

"Sir, there is a Mr. Remus Lupin on the phone, should I patch it through?"

David's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at his wife who shared the same look as him.

Remus Lupin now that was one name he did not expect to hear. Remus Lupin was a distant cousin of his and the last time he saw the man was during his wedding and he gave his office's number to Remus after so he can call anytime he wanted. He saw the tired state of his relative and wanted to help but from the small amounts of time they spent with each other, he knew that the man was independent, a lone wolf to speak. He truly did not expect that the day would come that Remus would contact him.

"Patch him through."

"All right sir."

David waited for the tell-tale flash on his phone before pressing the loudspeaker button so that his wife could hear their conversation as well.

"Remus, I did not expect your call. How are you?" David greeted as his wife stood up with their son in her arms and approached him.

"_Hello David, I wish I could say I'm good but I need your help, well you and your wife's help actually."_

David heard the hesitant tone in Remus' voice and shared a confused look with his wife before answering.

"Why? What happened?" David asked

"_I'll just get to the point then, I just learned that two of my friends died, murdered."_

David's eyes took a professional gleam and he thanked his wife silently when she handed him his notebook.

"Want my help with the case?" David asked his pen already poised to write down the details that Remus would be able to give him.

"_Wha- oh no, you got it wrong. We already have someone on the case." _

"Then what do you need my help with?" David asked in confusion.

"_Well, you see, my friends have a daughter and she has no one left. Her father is an only child and her mother's sister doesn't exactly have the ideal living situation for her neither do I for that matter."_

"So you want us to take her in?" David asked, connecting the dots in Remus explanation.

"_I know I'm asking for too much but I don't know who else I can ask."_

David turned to his wife to ask for her opinion but one look at her and he already knew what their response would be.

"What's her name?" David asked Remus

"_Her name's Iris, Iris Potter."_

David glanced at his wife once again and he could clearly see the hope ad excitement shining through her eyes.

"When can we meet her?"

David released a small laugh when he saw his wife's wide smile.

* * *

Remus and Sirius are sitting inside a café with Iris being carried in Sirius' arms. It has been a week since they called the Whittemore family. They used that week to tie any loose ends that may tie Iris to the Wizarding World. Now all that was left was for Iris to meet her new family.

"Are you sure about this Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius "They're not here yet, we could still back out."

"No Remus, Iris deserves this." Sirius said "Iris deserves to be with a family who will treat her right, an environment that would nurture her. She doesn't need people who would just use her and she doesn't need a world where she would be used as a scapegoat."

"Are you sure?" Remus hesitantly asked

"Yes Remus, it's not like we're saying goodbye to her" Sirius replied

Before Remus could question Sirius further, a family of three entered their line of vision and both Sirius and Remus straightened in their seats as they prepared to greet Iris' new family.

"Remus" David greeted as he and his family neared them.

"David thanks again for doing this." Remus said as the couple took a seat.

"Trust me Remus; it is us who should be thanking you." David told Remus "And you must be Mr. Black."

"Yes," Sirius replied "thank you once again Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore, I would have taken her in but my situation is not ideal for a young girl to grow up in."

"We understand" Mrs. Whittemore replied "Can I hold her?"

Sirius and Remus shared one last look before Sirius answered her.

"Sure, she's your new daughter after all."

Mrs. Whittemore gave Jackson to David before she took little Iris into her arms. She looked at Iris' button nose, to her green eyes. She was enthralled as she watched the infant mutter nonsensical things before she turned to face her husband and son.

"Look Jackson, here's your baby sister." Mrs. Whittemore said as she positioned Iris so that Jackson can get a clear view of Iris.

David shifted his arms and watched as Jackson flailed his arms in excitement and leaned his body forward to look at the infant in his mother's arms. Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore shared a happy loving smile as they watch their son interact with her new sister.

Remus and Sirius watched as well as they see Iris belong in a family that was not James' or Lily's. It seemed wrong but they knew that this family was exactly what Iris needed.

That day, Iris Potter became Iris Whittemore. That day the British Wizarding World lost Iris Potter and Beacon Hills welcomed Iris Whittemore into their small town.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the long wait but for those of you who do not know, my country (Philippines) suffered greatly due to a very strong typhoon and the place where I live was part of those affected by it so my family and I had to start from scratch but now that we are somehow stable, I am back in the ff community. So please send your love my way by writing reviews, thanks!

P.S. I'm looking for a beta, please PM me if you're interested...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

**AS THE LAST PETAL FALLS**

**SUMARRY: **_Sirius Black's promise to his friend far outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his goddaughter out of the ruins of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from the Wizarding World. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far away from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she never knew won't come back for her, especially since she is in love with her best friend Scott McCall, a werewolf._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: AS THE ROOTS TAKE HOLD**

* * *

_Jackson, age: 1 year and 7 months _

_Iris, age: 1 year and 6 months_

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise to bring Jackson along?" asked Mrs. Whittemore as she and her family are sitting patiently at the hospital for Iris' vaccination.

It seems that even though Iris was already a year old, her parents did not have her get any of the shots that were usually given during the first months of the baby and she and his husband are trying to rectify that mistake.

"Why? We have no one who could watch over him and we won't be long anyways." David said to his wife as he entertained Jackson by bouncing him on his knees.

"You know as well as I do that Iris, like any other baby, would cry once she gets her shot and what do you think would Jackson do once he hears her cry?"

David flinched once he saw where his wife was coming form.

They have only had Iris for three months but Iris and Jackson have formed a strong and close bond that only infants could make. He and his wife were relieved. They thought that Jackson might be a bit moody and might see Iris as a competition for his parent's attention instead of seeing her as his sibling.

Luckily Jackson took to her fast and has a habit of making sure that they were in the same room together. Jackson also innately took the role of big brother quite well. Once Iris learned how to toddle, exactly a week after Jackson did, he would hold her hand and have her toddle with him along the living room all the while babbling incoherent stuff to her.

David was happy to see that his children are going along together perfectly but one of the things, quite probably the only thing, he wished would be downplayed even just a little bit was Jackson's over protectiveness of his sister.

* * *

"_Oh look, honey! Iris can walk all by herself now!" Mrs. Whittemore exclaimed to her husband as she stared fondly at her daughter who was swaying a bit as she took her first unguided steps._

_David, who was holding Jackson's hand as he tends to bump into stuff while walking, went to see what his wife was talking about._

_He wore a big smile as he watched his daughter walk by herself, her little face scrunched in concentration as she tried to balance her weight on her two little feet._

"_Come on, baby girl, come to Daddy!" David encouraged as he knelt down and opened his arms for Iris._

_Iris looked up at the sound of her father's voice and smiled at him._

"_Dada!" Iris squealed as she tried to get her father to pick her up._

"_No can do sweetie, you can do it, walk to Daddy now." David said to her_

_Iris mouth formed a pout as her father remained exactly where he is instead of picking her up like she wanted him to._

"_Baba Ason," Iris said as she turned to complain to her brother "Baba Ason, Dada no up!"_

_David tried to suppress his laughter as he watched his two children but unlike him, his wife was not successful in hiding her amusement._

"_Dada!" Jackson shouted as he looked up at his father._

_This time David was not able to hold in his laughter at the pinched look Jackson was giving him._

"_Yes Jackson?" David asked his son once he got his amusement in control._

"_Dada, baba Ris up!" Jackson said as he stomped his foot on the carpeted floor, his stuffed lion bouncing as he did so._

_Iris, clearly tired of waiting of her father to pick her up finally decided to walk on her own. Her parents watched in bated breath as she neared them. Iris was only a few steps away from them when her foot caught on a bump in the carpet where it scrunched up from all the playing the two babies did. Iris tripped and her little body fell on the floor. Luckily the parents have child-proofed the house and was confident enough that the fall was not hard on her little body._

_When David let go of Jackson's hand to check on Iris, Jackson started to toddle fast towards Iris' direction. He was about to follow his son but his wife took hold of his hand and gestured for him to stay put. _

_David and his wife watched as Jackson knelt on the floor near Iris, who was near tears, and started hitting the carpet with his stuffed lion._

"_Bad, bad, bad!"_

_The couple burst into loud laughter at their son's actions. Jackson, hearing their laughter fixed his father with a rather adorable glare._

"_Dada bad! Baba Ris no up!"_

_The couple could say they have never laughed harder in their entire life._

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore, you're up next."

David's musings was cut short as the nurse called their names.

They entered the doctor's room were a man with graying hair was waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore, I take it we are not here for Jackson today?" asked the doctor to the couple.

"No, we would just have Iris here get her shots." Mrs. Whittemore said to the doctor.

"Alright then, let us not waste time." the doctor said as he took the syringe from his table and started to remove the excess air inside. "If you could just hold her still for me."

Mrs. Whittemore steadied Iris and presented her arm to the doctor. Iris had no reaction when the needle was injected into her but once it was removed her wails filled the room. The doctor quickly placed the cotton on her arm as Iris' wails got louder.

Mrs. Whittemore looked at her husband as he struggled with holding Jackson who was squirming non-stop in his father's arms. Jackson was glaring at the doctor who paid it no mind and merely chuckled in amusement. Seeing that his glare did nothing, Jackson started to squirm harder and started to mutter incoherently in his father's arms.

Mrs. Whittemore just watched her husband smugly as she mouthed 'I told you so' when their eyes met.

* * *

_Jackson, Age 2 years and 1 month_

_Iris, Age: 2 years_

* * *

The entire Whittemore house was a mess after celebrating Iris' second birthday. The couple was just starting to clean up the mess left behind with the help of Sirius and Remus who took to visiting them from time to time to check on Iris.

"I'm glad that it's finally over." David said as he bent down to pick up the trash bags and handed it to Remus so he can place it on the bin outside the house.

"Oh suck it up; we only do this twice a year." Mrs. Whittemore said to her husband

"Yes we do this twice a year but the last time we did this was last month for Jackson." David whined

"That's one month for you and thirty days for me, dear." Mrs. Whittemore said

"Mama," Mrs. Whittemore looked down to her son who was tugging her skirt to get her attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Me and Ris wants ookie." Jackson said

"You can't yet sweetie, you and your sister already had lots today, save some for tomorrow okay?" Mrs. Whittemore told her son.

"But Ris wants ookie!" Jackson said to her mother

"Tomorrow morning, I'll give the two of you cookies after breakfast okay?" Mrs. Whittemore offered to her son "Now go to your sister and play with her for while me and your father clean this up with your Uncle Sirius and Remus."

Jackson walked slowly away, his face set into a pout as his mother did not give him and his sister the cookies that they wanted. David chuckled as he watched his son and continued to clean up the place.

The four adults finished in cleaning up the yard and were ready to settle themselves in the living room for a well deserved break but the children's squeals caught their attention.

Mrs. Whittemore sighed and followed her children's voices to the kitchen and saw the two of them sitting on the floor with the open cookie jar between them. She raised her eyebrows and looked at the top shelf where she placed the jar and saw that it was open. She left the kids alone for a while and returned to the living room.

"Alright, who did it?" she asked once she was on the living room

"Did what?" David asked his wife after the three males shared a look of confusion with each other.

"Who gave the jar to the kids" Mrs. Whittemore explained "I placed the jar on the top shelf and now it's on the floor currently being consumed by the cookie monsters."

Mrs. Whittemore stared accusingly at his husband as David tried to deny any involvement with the scenario.

Remus and Sirius; on the other hand shared an uneasy look between the two of them and remained silent until they left for the day.

* * *

_Iris, Age: 6 years old_

* * *

To say that Iris was nervous would be an understatement. She was completely and utterly terrified. Her brother was sick and was coped up in bed since yesterday and her parents told her to not go near Jackson for a while so that she won't catch whatever bug he has.

Staying at home without his brother to play with was completely boring and her mother seemed to think so as well. That is why after she ate her breakfast ad spending time with her sick brother, her parents asked her to change her clothes since her father would be taking her to the playground while their mother stay and take care of Jackson.

Ever since Iris could remember, this is the first time that Jackson got really sick that he was not allowed to step out of the house. Whenever their parents take them to the playground Iris would just stick to her brother's side and Jackson would do the rest. Jackson was not shy in inviting other kids over and was always ready to help her sister out and coax her out of her shell.

Without Jackson there, Iris felt extremely bare and her shyness started to kick in. She fiddled with the end of her shirt as her father placed his hand on her shoulder and gently prodded her to walk towards the playground.

Once all the children playing were in her sight, Iris felt as if her entire body turned into stone and she grabbed her father's pants and clenched it in her little fists. She played with her bangs and made sure that it covered her entire forehead. Her father laughed softly at her reaction and knelt beside her.

"Hey, don't be shy now Iris, go on and play." David encouraged his daughter.

"Don't want to." Iris muttered as she buried her face into his father's shirt.

"Is it because your brother's not here?" her father asked her.

"I want Jackson." whispered Iris

"Don't worry princess, once Jackson is well again I will let the two of you play here all day. Is that a deal?" David said, turning his daughter so that they were facing each other.

"Okay" Iris agreed, albeit weakly

"Now go ahead, play with the other children." David pushed his daughter gently towards the other kids.

Iris walked slowly towards the playground and looked back at his father who nodded at her encouragingly. She looked at all the people there and tried to see who she could approach. There was a group of girls playing in the swing, a group of children using the slides, and a group of boys on the monkey bars and many more varieties all around her. With all her choices Iris can't still choose one, her fear taking the best of her.

She tried to look around once again and caught sight of the sandbox. Her parents seemed too dislike the sandbox since she could remember. They say that it's because she and her brother always end up with sand all over them and it was hard to clean up. But out of all the areas in the playground, it was the least occupied and the one that she can somehow approach despite her nerves.

The sandbox has only two occupants, both boys who have their backs on her. She slowly approached the sandbox taking small steps along the way. Once near enough, he saw that the boys were both trying to build a castle.

She cautiously approached the duo and tried to make her presence known as best as she can.

"Uhhm, hello, can I join?" Iris asked her head downcast and her eyes fixed on her hands which are fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

She dared to glance up at the two boys and saw the two of them looking at her curiously. She was about to say sorry and return to her father when one of the boys handed her a plastic shovel.

"Come on, you're on my team, we'll make a bigger castle than Scott!" the boy who handed her the shovel said.

Iris meekly nodded and joined the two boys on the sandbox.

"I'm Stiles, this is Scott; what's your name?" shovel-boy, or rather Stiles, asked her.

"Iris. My name's Iris."

"Well come on Iris, let's team-up against Scott!" Stiles said as he grabbed his bucket and filled it with sand.

"Not fair! She should join me because the shovel and rake is mine." Scott argued

"But I have the bucket and that makes me cooler."

Iris merely watched as the two boys argued and was silently thanking that their attention was not on her.

"Nuh-uh, shovels and rakes are cooler!"

"Buckets are way cooler!"

"Shovels and Rakes!"

"Buckets!"

"Rake, just look at it!" Scott said placing the rake in front of Stile's face.

"Well then look at this bucket!" Stiles grabbed the bucket to show but he forgot that he filled it with sand.

The weight of the bucket surprised Stiles which caused the bucket to slip from his hands halfway from lifting it and the sand inside the bucket showered the three children.

Iris' eyes were wide as she looked at herself all covered in sand. She looked at the two boys and saw the clear surprise and shock on their faces and despite herself she let out a small chuckle. The two boys snapped their faces in her direction and she instantly closed her mouth. Stiles looked at her then at Scott and he promptly started laughing which lead to Scott laughing as well. Iris looked at the two boys and joined the two of them in their laughter.

That day, the friendship between Stiles, Iris, and Scott was born.

* * *

_Jackson and Iris, Age: 9_

* * *

"YOU LIAR!" Jackson shouted, his face red from screaming and his eyes wet with tears "YOU AND MOM ARE LIARS!"

Jackson had Iris behind him and was hiding her from their parents. Iris was watching her brother shout and was crying behind him, her hands holding the back of her brother's shirt.

"Look son-" David tried to explain

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Jackson interrupted "ME AND IRIS ARE NOT YOURS!"

"You are; one look at the both of you and we knew you are ours." Mrs. Whittemore said, tears flowing down her cheek "I may not have carried you but you're ours."

"Who are they?! WHO ARE OUR PARENTS?!" Jackson demanded

"We don't know, son, please just listen to us okay?" David pleaded

"NO, I HATE YOU! I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Jackson ran away from his parents and grabbed Iris' hands making her follow him to his room. Jackson locked his door and tossed away all his pillows and blanket before flopping down on the bed and crying into the mattress.

"Jackson?" Iris tearfully asked

Jackson did not reply and continued crying, never lifting his face from the bed.

"Jackson, what does this mean for us?" Iris asked "Will we have to go away? I don't want to go away."

Jackson lowly stood up from his bed and hugged his sister close to him.

"We only have each other now." Jackson whispered hoarsely

"Jackson?" Iris asked, her tears staining Jackson's shirt "Please don't leave me like our real mom and dad."

"I won't" Jackson said "We'll always have each other."

Unbeknownst to the two children, their parents are outside their door, listening to the both of them but not intruding, letting them have the time and space they needed to absorb the fact that was too early for them to have known.

* * *

_Iris, Age: 11_

* * *

Iris was on her way to Stiles' house. Her Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, who arrived a day before her birthday, was acting funny ever since her eleventh birthday and was clearly reluctant to leave her alone or let her out of the house.

They tried to tell things that would make her stay at the house even though they knew that the reasons they were saying were ridiculous. She just laughed it off and told them that she would just given her present to Stiles and Scott then she would be heading home instantly. They reluctantly said yes and she went on her merry way out of the Whittemore house.

The road to Stiles' house was quick and eventless, she knocked on the door and Stiles immediately opened the door and dragged her up to his room.

"Hey Scott!" Iris greeted as she saw Scott sitting on Stiles' bed.

"'Lo Iris!" Scott said with a smile

"So since we are complete, what do you have Stiles?" Scott said as he moved and made space for Iris to sit.

"This better be good Stiles, my uncles were basically an inch away from tying me to the couch so I won't leave the house." Iris said

"Don't worry this will be the single most epic thing you will ever see," Stiles started to say "so epic that it breaks the epic level of epicness."

Stiles grabbed something out of his bag and presented it to his friends.

"Tada!"

Iris looked at the radio that Stiles was showing to Scott and her. She and Scott exchanged confused glances before trying to act enthusiastic for their friend.

"Yey!" Iris said "We can finally have music anywhere?"

Scott just nodded and looked questioningly at Stiles.

Stiles gave them a bland look and released a sigh.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Stiles finally asked.

"A radio?" Scott and Iris asked at the same time.

"A radio? A ra- look what I have here is the answer to our boredom!" Stiles ranted "This is also our key to having an adventure-filled non-boring life!"

"This here," Stiles continued practically shoving the item in Scott's and Iris' faces "informs me of anything that happens in Beacon Hills."

"Like a crystal ball?" Iris asked

"Crystal ball? Really?" Stiles gave a sigh "I am seriously thinking why I am friends with the two of you."

"Just to be clear," Stiles began "This is connected to my father's station so any reports of whatever crime is happening in Beacon Hills will be known by the great Stiles Stilinski!"

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure that's not legal." Scott said looking at Stiles like he grew a second head.

"And your father is the sheriff so that makes it doubly bad." Iris added

"Ugh, why are the two of you such a downer!" Stiles exclaimed "Look I'm offering you the life other people are dreaming about. We could be the Luke, Lea, and Yoda of Beacon Hills!"

"Who the hell are Luke, Lea and Yoda?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked at Scott like he killed a puppy in front of him and sensing another rant coming their way, Iris decided to intervene.

"Alright before Stiles bites off your head, Scott, I have a present for the two of you."

"A present?" Scott said instantly, eager to get Stiles' attention away from his lack of knowledge "What for?"

"Well, Jackson and his friends have this disgusting spit handshake with his friends and I don't know about you two but even though I love the two of you dearly, I wouldn't want any spit of yours near me so I made this!"

Iris opened her bag and grabbed a small plastic containing three accessories that she painstakingly made herself.

"Bracelets?" Stiles asked, looking at Iris' gifts.

"Well mine is a bracelet" Iris said, taking the black and green bracelet with a green wooden letter I pendant and wearing it on her wrists.

"While the two of you have anklets, I know that you won't wear it on your wrists so I made you these instead, I don't know if it fits though." Iris continued as she played with the bangs covering her forehead, fearing that they won't like her presents.

"Dibs on the red one!" Stiles said as he took the red anklet with a red wooden letter S pendant.

Stiles pushed Scott to move and sat on the bed and raised his feet and wore the anklet. Scott, seeing that the anklet was a perfect fit for stiles, quickly grabbed the blue anklet with a blue wooden letter S pendant and wore it as well.

"This is awesome!" Stiles said "We are like a part of a secret organization or something."

"So you like it?" Iris nervously asked "I have to remake it every year though because after a few years we will grow and they won't fit us anymore."

"Like it? I love it!" Scott said "It's perfect Iris!"

Scott smiled at Iris and she blushed at the praise she got from both her friends.

"Now we need to find an awesome name for us!" Stiles told them "Every awesome team has a kick-ass name that would make everyone want to join in."

Stiles jumped out of the bed and started pacing back and forth.

"Like, we are the S.S.I.," Stiles said in a poor imitation of an intimidating voice "You know S.S.I for Stiles, Scott, and Iris, or how about I.S.S. because ladies first and all that."

"Or we could call it sis." Iris teasingly added

Stiles looked like he swallowed a whole lemon and Scott and Iris roared in laughter.

"God you should have seen your face!" Scott said while wiping the tears off of his eyes and giving a high-five to Iris.

Stiles looked at them like they were his arch nemesis before smiling at his two best friends.

"Friends forever?" Stiles asked them with a small smile adorning his face, his fist raised for them.

Scott and Iris looked at each other before bumping their fists with Stiles.

"Friends forever."

* * *

When Iris returned home that day, Sirius and Remus were waiting for him and started asking her weird stuff like if she saw any owls around all day. She just shrugged it off as her uncles being their weird selves like usual.

It wasn't until it was nearing the start of the school year that they relented in their questions and Iris felt relieved at that thought.

* * *

_Jackson and Iris, Freshman Year_

* * *

"Congratulations Jackson!" Iris said running across the lacrosse fields and jumping on her brother's back "I knew you would make it."

Jackson stumbled due to the sudden weight on his back but steadied himself instantly and looked back at his sister with a smirk.

"Was there any doubt in the first place? You're the only one worried about it."

Iris slapped the back of his brother's head and laughed when he gave her a questioning glare.

"Don't be too cocky now Jackson or I might let Coach Finstock see my awesome skills and he will forget about you in no time."

"As if, now get down you monkey." Jackson teased his sister

"Aww, sibling bonding at its finest." Iris and Jackson turned at the person who spoke and Iris grinned at the new arrival

"Danny! My prince, where have you been?" Iris asked getting off of Jackson and hugging her friend.

"I was pining away waiting to see your face my princess" Danny answered with a wink.

The two of them laughed while Jackson merely stared at them.

"I swear Danny if you're not gay then I would..." Jackson said with an annoyed huff as his sister looked affronted at him.

"How dare you belittle our love, Jackson! Our love is as strong as the Great Wall of China-" Iris started

"-as wide as the Pacific ocean-" Danny continued

"as vast as the universe" the two of them finished while clasping each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes before breaking down and laughing.

"Alright, alright, laugh it all up." Jackson huffed but his eyes looked fondly as his sister and best friend continued their act.

Iris was about to tease her brother more but she caught sight of strawberry blonde hair and she instantly hid behind Jackson.

"Time for me to go," Iris said in a low voice

"Let me guess, Lydia's here isn't she?" Danny asked with a smirk

""Don't make fun of me Danny, she wanted me to try twenty dresses! Twenty!" Iris whispered frantically "You know I hate shopping!"

"Hey Lydia!" Jackson shouted as he shot an amused smirk at his sister.

"I hate you," Iris said as she ran away from her laughing friend and brother.

Iris saw Scott and Stiles coming out of the locker room and decided to accost them next.

"Hey there bros!" Iris said, slinging an arm over each of them which was quite a feat since they were both so much taller than her.

"Hey there shorty." Stiles greeted her

"How dare you, sir!" Iris said, letting go of the two of them and placing a hand on her chest. "I'm offended, so offended in fact that I refuse to give you any news I have about Lydia Martin."

Stiles looked at her in shock and his mouth opened and closed like a fish which lead to both Scott and Iris to laugh at him.

"I mean you are short but you have a big presence- like humongous, gigantic presence that it dwarfs everyone else you know." Stiles rambled

"I was joking Stiles." Iris said "So how does it feel to be in the team?"

"We're not first line Iris, we'll just be sitting on the bench, nothing special." Scott said, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

Iris walked ahead of them and faced her friends and looked at both of their eyes. Stiles' eyes as usual were jittery and can't focus while Scott's eyes though still puppy-like was more kicked-puppy like instead of its normal puppyness.

"Alright, this is what we will do, we will place laxatives on all the other players meals, except for Jackson's of course, before the game and then the coach would have no choice but to let the two of you on the team!"

Scott looked amused at her suggestion but Stiles had a considering look on his face.

"You think we can do that?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, looking at his friend in shock while Iris laughed her head off.

"Wait!" Stiles exclaimed looking at Iris closely "You don't have bangs."

Scott looked at his female friend and realized that she in fact did not have her usual bangs. Aside from that Iris did not change anything else but Scott could say that without her bangs, Iris' face seemed clearer, brighter, and dare he say it, prettier.

Iris just rolled her eyes at Stiles.

"Yes, I don't have bags, thank you for noticing." Iris said as the three of them continued to walk the corridors of the school.

"But you always have bangs." Scott said

"Well, it's our first year right, so I decided to start this part of my life with a change and by change I mean let-the-world-see-my-forehead-kind-of-change." Iris said as they approached their lockers "You like it?"

"Well, you look different but a good different." Stiles said with a nod.

"Yeah, you're definitely more beautiful without bangs." Scott said.

Iris and Stiles stopped in their walk and both stared at Scott.

Scott noticing his friends looking at him suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What the heck, Scott!" Stiles exclaimed, walking ahead to their lockers closely followed by Scott and Iris. "Okay like rule number one, you never call your female friend beautiful or pretty like that, and you can compliment her without sounding couple-like." Stiles said as he placed some of his stuff in his locker "See how I complimented Iris earlier, that's how guy friends compliment their friends of the opposite gender."

"You can stop with the lecture now Stiles." Iris said with a small laugh at Scott's expression.

Iris turned to face Scott and smiled at him.

"Thank you Scott, don't listen to Stiles, every female no matter what the relationship is likes to be complimented." Iris said as she closed her locker "Well, I'm off see you later!"

Iris ran away from her friends and when she turned at the corner of the corridor she stopped and smiled to herself.

'_Hear that Iris, you're pretty' _Iris thought as she continued her walk, the blush on her cheeks and the skip on her steps just made her smile even wider.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for the support everyone! Wow! I was a bit worried that no one would appreciate this story since there aren't that many Teen Wolf and Harry Potter crossover and majority of those are Derek, Harry, and Stiles slash threesome and to a lesser degree Harry and Isaac slash. Please send more love my way by reviewing and I am telling you now that certain things will change. Even though we will follow the Teen Wolf storyline (as of now, we will go to the wizarding world later) it will not follow the events in the show bit by bit. With Iris' presence certain events will take place and some would not so send your reviews to me to say what you want to see or not to see. For those of you who asked, Scott and Iris will be together but you would have to wait patiently, very patiently for it. So once again please send me your thoughts! LOVE LOTS- .TheTroubledNeophyte.

**P.S. **Can someone please recommend a good picture of Tyler Posey and Lily Collins that I could turn into this fic's cover? And can someone beta this story please!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**AS THE LAST PETAL FALLS**

**SUMARRY: **_Sirius Black's promise to his friend far outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his goddaughter out of the ruins of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from the Wizarding World. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far away from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she never knew won't come back for her, especially since she is in love with her best friend Scott McCall, a werewolf._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: AS THE ROSE STARTS TO GROW**

* * *

"Come on now you two, just a little bit more!" Iris said to Scott and Stiles as she jogged backwards, watching her two friends panting in exhaustion.

"God, Iris, we've been at it for two hours!" Stiles said while taking deep breaths "Two hours! Who the heck can wake up early and do this thing anyway!"

"Jackson and I do it all the time." Iris brushed him off "Besides, you don't see Scott complaining, and he's the asthmatic one."

Iris and Stiles looked at Scott who took that time to take out his inhaler and had it pressed to his mouth in an instant.

"Too tired to talk." Scott said in between pants of air after he used his inhaler.

"Weaklings." Iris said with an amused smirk

"Why are we doing this anyway?!" Stiles complained

"You two asked my help to get you in the first line remember?" Iris replied "And being the good friend that I am, I will make sure that one or better yet, the both of you get into the first line."

"I'm seriously regretting that decision right now." Stiles said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead

"Look, we're near the end already, I can already see Stiles' house and once we are there you could sit as long as you want but for now work your ass off and jog!"

Stiles and Scott groaned but complied and jogged the remaining distance left. Once they reached the front of Stiles' house, the two boys raced each other to open the door and fought each other to sit down on the couch. They both groaned in relief once they felt the couch embrace their forms. Stiles slid down while Scott took out his inhaler before getting into a more comfortable position.

"Good morning, Mr. Stilinski, off to work?" Iris greeted as he saw Stiles' father walking down the stairs in his uniform.

Sheriff Stilinski looked surprised for a moment before gathering himself and returning Iris' greetings.

"Yeah, we got a case of bank robbery down at the station." Sheriff Stilinski said as he fixed his belt buckle "What are you doing here so early anyway? Stiles is probably still asleep."

"Stiles is slouching over there." Iris said, pointing to the couch while Scott said a weak good morning to the sheriff "He and Scott asked me to help them see some action in the lacrosse games at the upcoming school year."

Sheriff Stilinski shot a look of surprise at his son before it turned into one of amusement as he saw him exaggeratedly gasping for air.

"Well good luck in shaping my son then Iris." Sheriff Stilinski as he clapped Iris' shoulder on his way out. "Trust me you would need it."

Sheriff Stilinski was about to exit his house when he looked back at his son with a questioning glance.

"You did hear about the bank robbery, right Stiles?" the sheriff asked, surprised that his son wasn't questioning him already.

"Too exhausted to be excited, dad." Stiles weakly said as he pushed Scott with his feet so he could stretch himself on the couch.

"I'm liking this exercise thing more and more." the sheriff said with a chuckle "Bye kids!"

"Good bye Mr. Stilinski!" Iris said while the two boys merely grunted in response.

Iris looked at her two friends who are still moaning their misfortune and released a huff of her own.

"Honestly, you two are the biggest drama queens I know."

"I can't feel my legs, Iris, I can't feel them!" Stiles exclaimed

"That only happens the first time, don't worry when you get used to it you won't feel any pain at all." Iris assured them.

"We're gonna do this every day?" Scott asked with a horrified look on his face

"Every single day until school starts." Iris smirked

"I'm so regretting asking your help now." Stiles moaned

"And here I was thinking of giving you news about Lydia once we finished our run." Iris said with an exaggerated sigh "Guess you don't want it then."

Stiles shot up from his seat and immediately gave his attention to his friend.

"I was just joking!" Stiles said with a laugh "You're like the best teacher there is, well for me anyway, you're like my Yoda, yeah that's right, you're my Yoda."

"Really Stiles?" Iris said "You're telling me that I'm you're midget, green-skinned, wrinkle-faced teacher?"

Scott released a laugh as Stiles seemed torn between apologizing to Iris and berating her for insulting Yoda.

"But since I know how high Yoda is in your list of 'People I Admire', I'm going to let this one slip." Iris said as she too laughed at her friend's expression.

"Yeah, that's right!" Stiles agreed "Now what were you saying about Lydia."

Iris approached the two and pushed Stiles and Scott a bit, who both groaned in dismay as their tired legs were forced to move, so that she can sit between the two of them.

"Well Jackson told me that he and Lydia would host a party after the first lacrosse games for the upcoming school year." Iris told Stiles and Scott "Sort of a victory party, you know Jackson, he is pretty confident."

"He has a right to be you know, our lacrosse team is pretty good." Scott said "Even if your brother can be a jerk, most of the times."

"Hey no insulting the brother, okay." Iris playfully swat at Scott "Besides I remember two boys idolizing my brother way back when."

Stiles and Scott flush in embarrassment as memories of their days of hero-worshipping Jackson came back to them.

"Back to Lydia please." Stiles said, waving his hand repeatedly as if they could wipe away the memories that came back to him "What's different about it anyway, there was a party last time as well."

"Well unlike last time where despite my invite the two of you did not come, which I still haven't forgiven the two of you by the way" Iris started "the both of you would be attending this year's party with me."

"Your brother hates us Iris." Scott reminded him as Stiles seemed to still be processing what Iris said.

"I pulled a few strings" Iris waved Scott's comment aside "he may hate the two of you but as his sister he obviously likes me more that he dislikes the two of you so you will be part of 'the year's greatest party'; Lydia's words not mine."

"But-" Scott started to complain

"Dude, no!" Stiles said, covering Scott's mouth with his hand "You are the greatest friend ever, Iris, like way better than Scott! Just give me the word and I'd like, forget him or something."

"I can feel the love Stiles" Scott said as he wiped his mouth when Stiles removed his hand from him.

"Dude, Iris literally just invited me to a party with Lydia Martin!" Stiles said looking at Scott like he has grown two heads. "Iris is like helping me achieve my goals and all, so she ranks way higher than you."

"Stiles, she invited you to a party _hosted _by Lydia" Scott reminded him "she did not invite you to a party _with _Lydia."

"Don't ruin his dreams Scott." Iris admonished Scott even though her eyes are twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Yeah, see, that's why she ranks higher than you" Stiles ranted "She like supports me and stuff."

"The two of you don't even need to worry about it anyway, since it is still days away." Iris said to the boys before their banter could escalate further.

"How did you even get Jackson to agree to that?" Scott asked his friend.

"Well remember the time when I was laughing my ass off with Danny at the parking lot last year? You know when Danny had this big black eye on his face?" Iris said to the two boys

"Yeah, you did not tell us the reason because you were laughing so hard." Scott said

"Well Jackson got it in his head that since he has got a girlfriend, then his time with me would be cut down and so he needed someone to look out for me." Iris explained

"What are we? Chopped liver?" asked Stiles

"To him? Yes, you are." Iris replied "Well, since he also thought that the reason why Danny's gay is because he just hasn't met a good enough girl yet, he decided to pair the two of us with each other."

"He asked you to date Danny?" Scott said "Why are we hearing this just now?"

"Well, we didn't exactly date." Iris said "I just spent the night at his house and decided to have a sleepover, a movie marathon, and we made a list of who the hottest guys are in our year."

"I still don't see why Jackson would allow us in the party." Scott said

"Be patient." Iris said "Well, Jackson didn't exactly know that we were having a sleepover, all he knows was that Danny and I are spending some time together. So when our mom told him that I won't be 'coming home since I'm sleeping with Danny', my mom's exact words by the way, Jackson blew a gasket and raced to Danny's house and punched him in the face when he opened the door."

Stiles and Scott looked at her with their faces blank of any emotion before they doubled over laughing.

"Jackson punched Danny? His best friend, Danny?" Stiles asked in between his laughter.

"Yes!" Iris said as she too chuckled at the memory "He went into this angry tirade of 'I trusted you with my sister', and 'just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you can screw my sister on your first date' and all of that. When he finished his rant Danny and I laughed in his face."

"Danny and I had been holding that over his head for the moment when we could use it to our advantage. So I asked Danny if I can use it and ta-da, I can bring anyone I want to the party."

The three of them shared a laugh and fell into a comfortable silence.

"Wait, you and Danny made a list of hot guys right?" Stiles asked Iris

"Yes?" Iris replied looking questioningly at her friend

"And by guys you mean all the guys in our year right?" Stiles pressed further

"Yes, we ranked all the guys in our year." Iris said, still not getting where Stiles was leading with all of his questions.

"Like every guy?" Stiles asked

"Yes Stiles, every guy." Iris said, her forehead creasing in confusion.

"So in that list, not that I'm interested or anything, I mean you are our friend and I am just asking for conversational purposes but," Stiles ranted to Iris "Just where am I on this list?"

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed as Iris burst out in laughter

"What?! Don't tell me you're not curious about how you placed in that list Scott." Stiles said to Scott

Scott's face turned red in embarrassment and Iris laughed even harder.

"You're thinking about where you are on the list too, aren't you?" Iris asked Scott

Scott looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole when he nodded to Iris' question.

"So, where are we Iris?" Stiles asked "Come on now, did we rank high? Did I rank high?"

"And that is my cue to leave." Iris said as she stood up from the couch

"Oh come on Iris, you can't leave us hanging!" Stiles said as he moved to stand up.

Stiles was about to stop Iris from leaving but his tired legs gave out on him and he stumbled before he can even take a step to stop his friend.

"See you two later!" Iris bid them goodbye as she exited the Stilinski home.

"IRIS WAIT!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Iris shouted as she entered the Whittemore house.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" Iris heard her mom shout.

Iris headed to the kitchen and saw her mother placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning mom." Iris greeted as she kissed her mom's cheeks

"Morning sweetie." her mom greeted her as well "How has your run with Scott and Stiles go?"

"It was good, they are way better than when we first started." Iris answered as she took a glass of water "Scott even said that he doesn't have asthma attacks as often as he did before we started."

"That's good!" her mom said "I think it was nice of you to help your friends with this. Now if only your brother would stop whining about you not running with him anymore."

"Don't worry mom, I can take care of Jackson." Iris said before drinking her glass of water "When is dad coming home?"

"I don't know yet" her mom replied with a sigh "the other side just keeps pushing and pushing for the trial to be moved to a later date, your fathers ready to tear his hair out."

"Can't they counter the other side's request?" Iris asked

"Trust me your father already did but they are still pushing through with it." her mother said as she finished placing the food on their table "Can you call your brother for me, sweetie? Tell him the food is ready."

"On it mom." Iris replied as she took the stairs two steps at a time to reach his brother's room faster.

"Jackson the food's ready!" Iris said as she opened the door to his brother's room

Judging from the slightly damp hair of her brother, Jackson seemed to have just gotten out of the shower. Her brother was ruffling through his drawer to find a shirt he could wear.

"You just got home?" Jackson asked his sister

"Yup, just finished my run with Scott and Stiles." Iris replied as she sat down on her brother's bed. "How did your jog with Danny go?"

"Same as always." Jackson replied with a shrug "Can't believe you're still helping those two nerds."

"It's too early for Jerkson to make an appearance, brother of mine." Iris teased her brother

"Ha-ha you're funny" Jackson said in a straight voice "I doubt they can even make first line even with your help anyway."

"Do you doubt my skills Jackson?" Iris said in a mock-offended tone "I can make anything happen, I'm a miracle worker."

"I'll believe it when I see it" Jackson scoffed at her

"How about a bet?" Iris asked Jackson

"On what?" Jackson asked raising an eyebrow at his sister

"If one of them gets into first line then you would have to buy me something expensive for my birthday the same goes for you if you win." Iris replied

"It's when, Iris, when I win." Jackson said with a smirk "You're on little sister, prepare to watch your money vanish right before your eyes."

"You'll be eating those words Jackson." Iris said before sticking her tongue out at her brother

"Real mature Iris." Jackson said as he opened his door and gestured for Iris to get out.

The two of them went to the kitchen where their mother was already seated and pouring juice on their glasses.

"Any plans to go out today?" their mom asked when the two of them took their seats.

"I'm picking Lydia up, she wanted to watch some movie." Jackson replied

"I'm just going to hang out with Scott and Stiles today like usual." Iris said with a shrug

Jackson rolled his eyes at his sister which Iris saw and rewarded him with a smack on the back of his head.

"No violence in the table." their mother said while pointing a butter knife at the two of them

"You won't be hanging out with those two today." Jackson said to Iris

"And pray tell why am I not hanging out with my friends today?" Iris asked

"You're going to join us in the mall today." Jackson replied before taking a bite of his pancake.

"Uh, no thanks, I would like to inform you that I have no desire to watch you and your girlfriend do your mating ritual anywhere near my presence." Iris said to Jackson

"Danny will be there besides Lydia wants to see you" Jackson said in between bites of his food "She wants to make sure that you would wear the right thing on the first day of classes."

"There is still a week before school starts Jackson." Iris said to Jackson "Can't you just cover for me? I had to practically try on everything she saw the last time she shopped for me."

"Why are you complaining? It's not like you looked bad in them." Jackson asked, raising his eyebrow at Iris

"Yes, they looked good but you know that I hate shopping." Iris said "I'm like one-of-the-boys when it comes to shopping, if it fits I'll buy it then I would get the hell out of the mall."

"I think it would be good for you to join your brother Iris." their mother said "You could use my credit card."

"Mom, did you not hear the part where I said that I hate shopping?" Iris asked her mom

"Oh indulge yourself from time to time Iris." her mother said "You're father and I are more worried of the fact that you're not enjoying your teenage years!"

"Your brother is having the time of his life and you are there sitting like an old maiden, we would breathe easier if you broke some rules now and then you know." her mother continued

"Mom, you asking me to rebel just sounds so wrong." Iris said and stuck her tongue out at her brother when he saw him smirking at her from across the table.

"Oh, not a rebel Iris but you are too straight-laced you know? Too rule-abiding, we're just afraid that you won't get to enjoy life while you are still young." her mother told her

"Hear that Iris" Jackson goaded her "live your life and enjoy shopping with Lydia."

"Shopping with your girlfriend is a nightmare, and you know that I find her a little bit creepy." said Iris with a shiver

"Now that's not nice Iris, you shouldn't be calling your brother's girlfriend creepy." Her mother admonished her

"Mom, she's too perky, I don't know about you but no one is that perky without hiding something." Iris explained

"I think you should spend more time with her, little sister, so the two of you could get to know each other better." Jackson said as he smirked at his sister

"That's a good idea!" their mom said "Join your brother Iris and spend some time with Lydia, alright and make sure you have fun. Don't make me order you to do those things sweetie."

Iris just gaped disbelievingly at her mom who just continued in eating her breakfast to her brother who was outright laughing at her misfortune.

'I hate you' Iris mouthed to his brother.

Jackson just smirked at his sister.

* * *

"Danny, kill me please, I beg you!" Iris said as she and Danny sat in her brother's car waiting for Jackson and Lydia in front of the video rental store.

"And have me suffer alone?" Danny asked her "No way Iris."

"Danny if I see another minute of 'The Notebook' again I am going to go on a rampage." She frantically whispered to him "I have seen that movie so many times that Ryan Gosling's face starts to look ordinary!"

"I know what you mean," Danny said sadly "Lydia made me watch it too many times that Ryan Gosling no longer makes me-"

"Please don't finish that sentence Danny, just don't" Iris said

Danny laughed at the pinched look on Iris' face.

"Why does Jackson even agree to watch that film anyway?" Iris asked "He flips out when I'm the one who asks him to watch something remotely romantic."

"There's a simple answer to that my dear Iris." Danny replied "Lydia gets to choose what they watch and Jackson get to decide what they do after watching."

Danny snickered as Iris paled at his answer.

"Remind me to not sit anywhere near Lydia's bed okay." Iris said to Danny "And please remind me to get the hell out of the room once the credits roll in."

"Trust me; I'll be right beside you once you run for the hills."

Any conversation they could have had was cut short when the car doors were opened and Jackson and Lydia went inside ad drove to the Martin residence.

As usual Mrs. Martin was not home when they entered leaving them free to do whatever they want for the day. Danny and Iris got the popcorn and followed Jackson and Lydia to Lydia's room where they would watch the rented film.

Not even ten minutes have passed and Iris was covering her face with the bowl of popcorn while Danny was silently laughing at her.

"I think the whole idea of renting a film was for you to watch it Iris." Danny said

"I am not removing this bowl from my face until my brother and Lydia stop attacking each other's faces." Iris hissed back

"Oh, don't you find it romantic that they are bravely showing their love for each other no matter who is watching?" Danny asked her.

"That thing they are doing is nowhere near romantic Danny, what they are doing is positively primeval." Iris said as she cringed when a small moan escaped Lydia from their heated make-out session.

"Aw, is the little maiden shy?" Danny teased Iris

"Laugh at me all you want but I am sticking to my decision on remaining Disney for my entire school life." Iris grumbled

"Is that why you're not making the first move yet?" Danny asked her

"I don't know what you are talking about." Iris answered quickly, too quickly in fact.

"Oh don't go denying it on me Iris, the only reason that I allowed him to be higher on that hot-guys-list was because you like him." Danny said as he grabbed some popcorn from the bowl covering Iris' face "I mean I see the appeal and all but he is more cute than hot in my opinion."

"Oh shut up Danny." Iris said, her face going redder by the minute "Who says I like him anyway? I can objectively look at a guy's attractiveness with no biases in question."

Danny merely raised an eyebrow at him as he chewed on the popcorn in his mouth.

"I don't like him okay!" Iris hissed "I just find him attractive and unlike most of the male population running around our school, his brain is not in his pants."

Danny just continued to stare at her.

"Well okay, I mean he is an ideal boyfriend, he is thoughtful and sweet and all that but that doesn't mean I want him as _my _boyfriend."

Danny just stared at her and remained quiet.

"Don't judge me." Iris said with a low voice

"I haven't said anything Iris." Danny said with a too innocent smile on his face

"But you're eyes were doing it!" Iris argued "It was judging me I tell you."

"Whatever you say Iris, whatever you say."

"Was I too obvious?" Iris asked shyly after a few moments of silence between her and Danny.

"Not really, I wouldn't even have known it if we didn't make that list last year."

"What gave me away?" Iris said lowering the bowl when he heard no sign of Jackson and Lydia making out anymore only to raise it again when he saw the two of them still kissing on the bed.

"You sort of went on a spiel on why he should be placed higher on the list."

Iris winced at Danny's answer.

"Have they stopped now?" Iris asked, trying to divert the conversation.

Judging by the amused smirk o Danny's face, she was not subtle enough.

"Nope, still going at it."

"Ugh, I can't believe I would have to watch them be kissy-kissy again in school soon." Iris complained

"At least you'll get your Lydia-Jackson free day tomorrow."

"Just tomorrow Danny, the day after tomorrow is when classes starts and I would once again be balancing my time between my classes, my brother, and my friends that my brother hates."

Danny laughed at Iris' predicament causing Iris to scowl at him.

"Go ahead laugh at my misfortune."

"We can make it better you know?" Danny whispered to her.

"How?"

"I can help you get McCall's romantic attention." Danny said while wiggling his eyebrows

"Danny!" Iris shouted causing Jackson and Lydia to stop their make-out session and look questioningly at Iris.

"At least they stopped kissing now." Danny told her.

Iris just hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

* * *

"Glad to see that you are jogging with me instead of lowering yourself to those so called friend of yours." Jackson said to Iris

"Oh, don't be jealous Jackson" Iris said nudging his brother's side as they did their morning jog together after having not done it for a while "You're still a better jogging partner than them."

"As if there was any competition in the first place" Jackson scoffed

"Too early for Jerkson, brother-mine" Iris reminded him.

Jackson just glared at his sister from the corner of his eyes.

"So any plan for the swim team, Jackson?" Iris asked

"What about the swim team?" Jackson asked

"Come on Jackson," Iris whined "unlike your stellar lacrosse team, our swim team sucks. You and I are the only competent swimmers in the team."

"I'm too focused on lacrosse that I won't have the time to think of something for the swim team Iris." Jackson reminded her.

"Come on, please!" Iris begged her brother "I mean I am clearly the better student between the two of us but you are the better athlete in our duo so please, please, please!"

"And just because of that comment on my study habits I am more reluctant in hearing your request." Jackson smirked at Iris as he jogged faster, leaving his sister behind.

"Why do I put up with you?" Iris had her hands in her waist as she shook her head at her brother's back.

Iris took a drink from her water bottle before running when she saw a pair of feet sticking out behind a tree.

Thinking that a jogger like her and Jackson might have fainted in the woods, Iris approached the tree to help the jogger who fainted. She passed the tree and looked down before she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"IRIS!" Jackson shouted as he heard her sister scream. He turned and pushed himself to run faster to where his sister was when he saw her sitting on the forest floor, her body was shaking, and her mouth was covering her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Jackson went to help her sister to stand up when he saw the reason as to why Iris screamed.

"Oh God!" Jackson exclaimed before grabbing her sister and hiding her face in his chest.

Although Jackson tried to cover Iris, the damage was already done. She has already seen the body. Lying in the floor of the woods was the separated bloody lower half of a human body.

As the siblings stood there shaking, the wheels of fate started to spin, creating threads of destiny that would leave their life in Beacon Hills forever changed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (PLEASE READ FOR SOME INFO REGARDING STORY) **Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone, due to all the love I received for the last chapter, this one came fast and I decided to give it all to you quickly as well. As you can see some changes have already begun with Iris' presence in Beacon Hills and many more will come now that we are officially entering the Teen Wolf storyline. Just as I said in the last chapter this story would include several changes so just because it happened in the show (Teen Wolf) or the book (HP) doesn't mean that it would happen here as well**. I also have something I want your opinion on as well, there are things I want to write that just won't fit well in the chapters, leaving them unwritten and unappreciated by anyone but me so I would like to ask you if you would like to read a series of oneshots based on this, like the time Iris realized she has feelings for Scott, or the time Danny and Iris made the hot-guy-list. If you would like to read that then please send me your opinion on a review and you can leave prompts there as well and I assure you that it will be my pleasure to fulfill your requests! **

+LOTS OF LOVE+

THETROUBLEDNEOPHYTE


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**AS THE LAST PETAL FALLS**

* * *

**SUMARRY: **_Sirius Black's promise to his friend far outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his goddaughter out of the ruins of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from the Wizarding World. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far away from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she never knew won't come back for her, especially since she is in love with her best friend Scott McCall, a werewolf._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: AS MOONLIGHT BATHES THE SOIL**

* * *

Jackson had his arms around his sister as they sat in the Beacon Hills Police Department. After he got over his shock of seeing a dead body, well half of a dead body, he called the police station and reported what he and his sister had seen. He rubbed circles on Iris' back to comfort her as her body was shaking with the force of her sobs.

The shock of seeing a dead body, the worry he felt for his still in-shock sister, coupled with the slow response of the police just served to irritate Jackson to the point that he became snippy when the police, headed by the sheriff, came.

They ignored Jackson's complaints and rather colourful words as a female officer asked the two siblings to join them in the police station to get their statements. Jackson was about to snap back at the officer when Iris tugged on his arm and gave him a shake of her head to stop him from badmouthing the officials.

Jackson released a heavy sigh before turning to the female officer and nodding his head in agreement. They were escorted to a cop car and Jackson felt relieved that Iris seemed to have snapped out of shock by the time they reached the station.

"You kids okay?" a man's voice asked

Jackson's and Iris' head shot up at the question to see Sheriff Stilinski sitting across from them. Jackson was about to retort when Iris squeezed his hand to stop him. Jackson turned to face his sister before reluctantly nodding and slumping back in his seat.

"I'm still in shock, I guess." Iris answered weakly

"I completely understand" said the sheriff "but we need you two to give some statements then you would be free to go."

Iris nodded before nudging Jackson to give his statement first.

"We were jogging near the woods and we were talking and stuff" Jackson started "I teased her then I jogged faster when I heard her scream. I ran back to where I heard her scream and saw the body."

"I was just taking a drink." Iris supplied "then I saw a pair of feet. I thought that it was just a jogger who fainted and I went to help but when I looked down I saw that it was only half of a body and I just screamed."

"Before you saw the body, was there any sound you heard? Anything suspicious you might have seen?" the sheriff asked Iris.

"Sorry but I did not see or hear anything, after I saw the body I just sort of blanked out." Iris shakily said

"Well, that's alright, I understand if your mind wasn't completely functioning at the time." the sheriff said

"I'm sorry if we aren't any help." Iris said apologetically

"No, if it weren't for you two we wouldn't know about this." The sheriff assured her "Now you're free to go, I believe your mother is waiting for the both of you outside."

Jackson stood up immediately and beckoned Iris to follow him out of the sheriff's office. Iris bid a quick goodbye to the sheriff before following her brother. Their mother was quick to rush to them and had them in her arms in an instant.

Iris could feel their mother brush her hands on their hair, both to see if her children are alright and to calm her down.

"Are you both alright?" their mother said once she released Jackson and Iris "You're not injured anywhere, are you? What were they thinking bringing you straight here, they should have brought you to the hospital first!"

"It's alright mom" Iris assured their mother "Jackson and I are not injured, just a bit in shock but nothing a day in bed can't fix."

"Are you sure? I can take you both to the hospital, it might be better if we get the two of you checked out." their mother insisted

"We're fine" Jackson snapped "Can't we just get away from here?"

Mrs. Whittemore looked at her children doubtfully before releasing a sigh and agreeing to them.

"If you both are sure that you're fine then I guess we could head home" she said "but once we're home I want the two of you to just stay and not go out for the day alright? Who knows if that crazy murderer is still out there somewhere?"

Iris shivered at the thought and saw Jackson's jaw clench at their mother's words. Iris loves her mother but she sometimes fails at the calming department.

The ride home was silent with their mother too intent on driving and Jackson sulking in the backseat. Iris' mind kept flashing to the half of the body that she saw on the forest floor. Now that she was mostly over her shock, her curiosity started to kick in.

Just who did that body belong to? Judging by the wide hips and the style of the pants, it was most probably a girl. There had been no one missing, male or female, in Beacon Hills. If there was then it would have probably made the news since nothing ever happens in their place.

Who cut her up in half? Killing someone is already psychotic, in her opinion, but cutting them up just blows things off the charts. Why do it in the first place? Uncontrolled anger? In most cases of murders where the killer felt extreme anger towards their victims, they usually stab or shoot them numerous times but never has she heard of someone literally cutting a person in half.

Was it a serial killer? Perhaps the body the two of them saw was his first victim. Cutting the victim's body in half might be his way of making a name, a trademark of sorts. The same way that Jack the Ripper rips the body of his victims and putting it back together, maybe cutting people in half was his own way of creating a name for himself.

Why here? Why in Beacon Hills? Beacon Hills is not a big location. It is in fact more of an everybody-knows-everybody kind of place. If the murderer's motive was to make a name for himself then why pick Beacon Hills? Or maybe Beacon Hills was a test run. The murderer might be experimenting on Beacon Hills and if he succeeds here then he would spread terror on bigger places.

It would make a lot of sense if Beacon Hills was a test site. The police department though doing its best is not exactly top notch. Though Sheriff Stilinski is a good law enforcer, the same could not be said to the rest of his colleagues. The murderer could use Beacon Hills as an experimental run and when the police finally catch up he could transfer to the big cities. It won't be hard for him to keep tabs on the police with how close-knit the town is.

But something just doesn't make sense. The body was in the woods, and it is clearly done by a human. If it were a murdered wanting fame then he should have thrown the body in a place where people could easily find it.

All of these thoughts keep circling in Iris' mind. She was smart ad she could normally connect the dots in every situation, a thing her brother loves and hates about her as it makes it hard to keep a secret around her. But this time some pieces are missing. All she managed to gleam from what she already knows is that there is a murderer around whose plan may or may not involve their town.

As her thoughts try to come up with the missing pieces, Iris heard the car door open and saw Jackson quickly walking out of the car. Iris released a sigh, she knew her brother well and the only reason he was acting arrogant at the moment was to somehow show her, and in extension their mother, that he was strong. No matter how much Iris wants to calm her brother down, she knew that Jackson would like some time alone to gather himself together and who was she to deny him that. Besides she could use that time herself to do some research on her own.

"Iris, are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Whittemore asked her daughter

"Yes mom, just a bit of rest and I'll be back to normal." Iris assured her before getting out of the car.

Iris quickly went to her room and turned on her laptop once she was settled in her room. She opened an internet browser and started her research immediately.

"Iris! Jackson! Your father is on the phone!" Iris heard her mom shout from the kitchen.

Iris took one look at her search results before getting out of bed to talk to her father.

"I'm coming!" Iris said

On Iris' bed, the laptop remained open, the words '_Criminal cases in Beacon Hills' _is clearlyseen on the search bar and right below it is the answer that started everything.

'_Hale House Fire, One Lone Survivor'_

* * *

Fingers thread through the net of a lacrosse stick. Scott had his forehead creased in concentration as he made sure that each lace is precise and would form the correct diamond pattern. His eyes narrowed a bit as he threaded the last lace into position.

He looked at his handiwork proudly before grabbing a ball in his room and using it to test the effectiveness of his newly fixed lacrosse stick. He spun the stick around and observed if he needed to redo his work. Fortunately the work he has done was good and was more than sufficient for the lacrosse try-outs the next day.

With his work done he decided to do some last-minute exercise just to make sure that he is in good form for tommorow's try-outs. Using the rack mounted on the door of his closet, he did some pull-ups until he could feel the burn in his chest and arms.

Satisfied for the time being, he went to the bathroom to wash himself up before getting to sleep. He looked at his shirtless reflection on the mirror thoughtfully. He must admit that his physique improved with Iris' help. Her efforts with him and Stiles were clearly not wasted as he gazed at his reflection. With Iris' help he did not only experienced less asthma attacks, his lithe frame developed some muscles as well. He was by no means muscular but with a few more sessions of exercise with Iris' help he was quite sure that he could get there.

He was about to grab his toothbrush when he heard a shuffling sound. He paused in his movements and he heard the same sound of movement once again. He put his toothbrush down before quietly walking to his mother's room.

He opened the door a smidge, peeking in to see his mother fast asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief he let his hands wander in the small gap, grasping for the baseball bat he knows his mother always keep close to her door.

Once his hands grabbed hold of the bat, he slowly eased it out to not disturb his mother's sleep. He walked out into their porch steps. He looked left and right, his knuckles whitening as his grip on the bat tightens, prepared to swing at a moment's notice.

Seeing no one near him, he relaxes his grip only to tighten it again when he once again heard movement from somewhere above him.

He looked up only to shout in surprise when an upside-down face appears in front of him.

"Stiles, what the hell were you doing?!" Scott hissed as he tried to calm himself

"You weren't answering your phone" Stiles answered "I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott asked as he stared at his friend's upturned face

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said as he reached up to free himself from his position

"A dead body?"

Stiles looked back at Scott unimpressed at what he said.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles said before landing upright in front of Scott

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked, far too used to Stiles' sarcasm

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles answered

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Scott asked, confusion lacing his voice

"That's the best part. They only found _half._" Scott excitedly said "So you know what that means? We, my friend, are going on a search mission!"

"Hell no, Stiles!" Scott replied "I want to get to sleep early today and wake up good enough to play lacrosse tomorrow."

"You're seriously saying no to this?" Stiles asked him, shocked "Look, you yourself said that nothing ever happens here and when something finally happens, you back out?"

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll be calling Iris once we're in the jeep." Stiles said before Scott could complain "I just swung by you first since you're nearer."

"How are you even sure Iris would say yes to this?" Scott asked Stiles

"Look, how about we make a deal." Stiles offered Scott "I'm going to call Iris and when she says no then I'll leave you two alone but if she says yes then we will continue on this once in a lifetime quest. Is that a deal?"

"Fine, but only if Iris comes with us." Scott relented

"Be prepared for a night of adventure my friend." Stiles claimed as he dialled Iris' number

"You aren't even sure if Iris would say yes." Scott argued

"Hey Iris" Stiles said to the phone, ignoring what Scott said

"_Hello Stiles," _Stiles heard Iris say from the other line _"What do you want?"_

"Can't I just call a friend without any underhanded reasons behind it?" Stiles said in a mock-offended tone before shooting Scott a glare when Scott smacked his arm

"_It's the middle of the night, Stiles" _Iris said _"if you wanted to check up on me you would have just swung by and asked me personally and not through the phone, so what is it?"_

"Alright, you got me there" Stiles relented "Look I saw my dad leave earlier. From what I unintentionally heard-"

"More like eavesdropped" Scott said

"As I was saying" Stiles continued, shooting a glare at Scott's way "they are called to look for-"

"_A body in the woods." _Iris finished Stiles' sentence

"Is it international-interrupt-Stiles day?" Stiles asked "How did you know about the body anyway?"

"_It was Jackson and me who found the body." _Iris said _"And frankly it's gonna scar me for life."_

"You were the ones who saw it?" Stiles said excitedly "That's awesome!"

"Dude! Really?!" Scott exclaimed, glaring at Stiles as he grabbed the phone

"You alright there Iris?" Scott asked

"_Aside from the mental image that would forever remain in my mind, I'm a-ok." _Iris assure Scott _"Alright Scott, lay it on me, what does Stiles want?"_

"You see Iris" Stiles said as he successfully took the phone from Scott and batted Scott's hands away when he tried to reach for the phone "Scott and I thought of going on a trip to the woods to search for the other half of the body, you in?"

Scott looked disbelievingly at Stiles but he was simply ignored as Stiles waited for Iris to answer.

"_Are you two out of your minds?!" _Iris shouted making Stiles lean back from his phone at the volume of Iris' voice _"Do you know how many police officers are already there looking for the body?"_

"It's easy to get pass them." Stiles assured Iris "I have personal experience, remember?"

"_Personal experience aside," _Iris continued _"Do you even know what part of the body, you and Scott would be searching for?!"_

"Well, that's- now that you say it, I did not think of that" Stiles replied "But lucky us you know what we're looking for right?"

"Lucky, my ass" Scott snorted

"_I may know what part you're looking for" _Iris answered _"But has it escaped your mind that whoever cut that body in half might be lurking somewhere in the woods waiting for another person to cut up?!"_

"Also something I did not think about" Stiles said "But now that you said it we could, you know, plan accordingly."

"_Plan accordingly?!" _Iris snapped _"There is a serial killer out there, Stiles and the last time I checked people stay away from them not actively go and search for them."_

"We won't be looking for the killer, Iris" Stiles said "We will be searching for a body."

"_Nothing I say will stop you, is there?" _Iris dejectedly sighed from the other line

"Yup" Stiles said popping his mouth as he looked triumphantly at Scott

"_Fine! Come pick me up and you owe me lunch for a week, Stilinski!" _Iris said before hanging up

"What are you waiting for?" Stiles asked Scott as he walked towards his jeep "We wouldn't want to keep Iris waiting."

"I hate you" Scott said to Stiles as he got inside the jeep

"Tell me something I don't know." Stiles cheekily answered back

* * *

"Come on now guys" Stiles said to his sulking passengers "We're going on an adventure and you look like I'm sending you to your death."

"There's a serial killer on the loose Stiles" Iris answered

"Alright, wrong wording on my part" Stiles said "But can't you at least be a little bit excited about this."

"Searching in the woods for a body in the middle of the night isn't my definition of exciting Stiles." Scott said

"Really, you two?" Stiles asked "Come on now, not everyone can boast that they went body-searching in their entire life! I'm basically offering you something very big here. That makes me a good friend, you know."

"Trust me Stiles, the only reason I'm hesitating to kick you is because you're my friend." Scott said

"Don't tell me the two of you aren't in the least bit excited about what we are gonna be doing?" Stiles asked "Iris even brought a backpack, see."

Scott and Iris fidgeted a bit in their seat. They are scared, rightfully so, as there was a killer on the loose. But there is that childish part of them that longed for an adventure, something that Beacon Hills was not able to satisfy until now.

"What's in the bag anyway, Iris?" Scott asked, trying to hide his excitement from Stiles

"Something that I hope would not be used." Iris said as she opened her bag "I have three flashlights, three pepper sprays, and two tasers."

"Wow, you are good" Stiles said "I only brought one flashlight with me."

"Why do you have pepper sprays and tasers?" Scott asked as he looked questioningly at Iris

"My father's a lawyer, remember?" Iris reminded the two boys "He handled too many rape cases for him to not be a little bit paranoid when it comes to my safety. Besides mom practically shoved this to me when I told her I'll be going out."

"We're here." Stiles said as he stopped his jeep

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked for the last time

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." Stiles said looking at both Scott and Iris

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott argued

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort." Stiles answered back

"Hey, I did not work your asses off the entire summer for nothing!" Iris reminded Stiles

"You know Iris is right, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make first line."

Stiles was about to retort but stopped himself when he saw the menacing glare Iris is giving him.

"Are you telling me that you will be wasting all my efforts in trying to shape you up, Stiles?" Iris said in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Pfft, me? Wasting? No, in fact I actually share Scott's goals this year." Stiles rambled

"You better" Iris said as she pushed for Stiles and Scott to get out of the jeep "All right, so each of us would have a flashlight and a pepper spray and Scott and I would take a taser."

"Why don't I get a taser?" Stiles complained

"I'm asthmatic Stiles, I need it more than you." Scott reminded his friend

"My father is a lawyer and I won't hesitate on using Jackson to beat you up." Iris said as he gave Scott his taser "Besides you brought another flashlight, right? Just use it to whack someone's head if we ever see one."

Stiles grumbled at his friends as he took the flashlight and pepper spray from Iris.

"Alright, so which part of the body are we looking for?" Stiles asked Iris

"The upper half, the one Jackson and I found was the lower part." Iris answered as they walked up the path to the crime scene.

The three of them slowed down when they saw the yellow police tape surrounding the perimeter of the woods.

Grinning, Stiles looked back at his friends who despite their earlier hesitations and worries can't help but smile back. Crouching low, the three friends circled the woods looking for the best point to enter the crime scene.

Iris tugged on Stiles' and Scott's shirts and gestured for them to go back and circle around to enter the crime scene. The two boys nodded and followed Iris as she slinked back into the darkness off the woods.

Once inside they carefully manoeuvred their way, avoiding the places where they can see the light from the search party flashing. With their attention focused on the members of the search party, they forgot about the dogs accompanying some of the police officers.

The dog may not be able to see them but they can sure hear and smell the three of them. Loud barks joined the sound of crunching leaves and breaking twigs as the dogs finally take notice of them. The police officers looked at their animal companions and tried to silence their barks, lest they warn anyone, specifically the killer; that the police are searching in the woods.

Iris, Scott, and Stiles shared a wide-eyed look before Iris gestured for them to go. The three hurriedly ran as silent as they could, as they ran to put some distance between them and the dogs.

Breathing a sigh of relief as they heard the barks of the dogs slowly weaken until it was clearly non-existent, the three friends once again tensed when they heard the voice of the sheriff, the voice of Stiles' father.

"Still no sign of the body?" they heard Sheriff Stilinski ask one of the officers with him.

The three looked at each other before turning their flashlights off and trying to find a hiding place. Their gazes went to the light produced by the flashlights held by the officers as they neared their location.

Stiles quickly plastered himself to the side of a wide tree, effectively hiding him from his father's line of sight. Iris followed Stiles' example and used the tree next to her for cover. Iris allowed herself a sigh of relief once her back hit the bark of the tree.

"What are you doing, Scott! Hide!" Stiles agitatedly whispered to Scott.

Iris looked at where Scott was fidgeting near her, clearly unsure of where to go. Iris rolled her eyes before quickly removing herself from her position and dragging Scott to her. Scott let out a sound of surprise as Iris grabbed his hand and pulled him to her earlier hiding position.

Unlike Stiles' tree, the one Iris got was a bit narrow and just enough to hide one body from sight. Iris plastered herself on the tree's side while grabbing the front of Scott's shirt effectively pulling him in front of her.

Scott's face flushed because of their rather close position. Iris was oblivious to it all as she listened to the sheriff and his companions.

"It looks like we'll be pulling an all-nighter here in the woods, boys." Sheriff Stilinski said as he moved his flashlight to get a better view of his surroundings.

Iris pulled Scott closer as the light passed the tree they were holding. Scott let a small squeak as their chests were now barely touching.

"Some of you go back to see if we missed anything the rest come with me to the next area." Sheriff Stilinski ordered his men.

Iris was standing stiff as she and her friends waited for the officers to leave.

"Are they gone?" Iris looked up and blushed, finally taking notice of their proximity

"Y-yeah, I think they are." Scott clumsily answered

The three of them stepped away from their hiding spots and looked at each other before chuckling to themselves.

"That was a close one." Stiles said

"Way too close for my liking." Iris added

"But we pulled through, didn't we?" Scott said grinning at his friends

The three of them shared a look, wide grins adorning their faces.

"I don't want to be a killjoy but I think we should get going before Stiles' father catches us." Iris said after a while

"Yeah, dad would probably ground me if he catches me here." Stiles said

"And you didn't think of that before inviting us here?" Scott asked Stiles

Iris just laughed at her friends as they trekked back to where they came from. Their walk was silent, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to them.

They stopped though when they reached a fork in their path.

"Did we take a left or a right?" Stiles asked Scott and Iris

"I think it was a left?" Scott said

"Are you sure? I thought we took the path to the right." Iris added

Before they could decide which path to take, they heard a rustling in the trees. They moved their flashlight around, searching for the source of the sound when a horde of deer came galloping out of the darkness and into them.

The three of them dove to side and huddled in the ground, trying to make themselves as small as possible.

As fast as they came, the deer herd was gone in an instant, leaving the three friends alone once again. They stood up and tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts.

"Really!" Stiles said "We escaped my dad just to get stepped on by- Oh my God!"

Iris and Scott jumped at Stiles exclamation. Stiles was twitching and pointing his flashlight at the ground and the two of them followed his gaze to the ground.

Iris tried to suppress her scream while Scott grabbed for his inhaler only to find that it was no longer in his pocket. Their gazes were transfixed on a face. Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

Stiles excitedly approached his friends only to trip on an unearthed tree root and he tumbled towards his two friends who were unprepared for the impact. The three of them were propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed.

The three of them stood up shivering as they got out of the icy water. A shivering Scott looked up from where they fell when he felt Iris tugging on the sleeve of his shirt furiously. He turned his attention to his friend only to stop once again when he saw the hulking figure staring at them from afar.

The three of them slowly walked backwards, not once did their gaze leave the beast watching them. They were forced to stop in fear when the creature growled menacingly at them.

They began to turn around when a dark shape came hurling at them. Scott saw the dark mass go for his friends and did the only thing he could do at the moment. He pulled the trigger on the taser and watched in shock as the beast seem to only shiver for a moment before turning its fierce gaze on him.

All Scott heard was a deep growl before he felt immeasurable pain.

Iris and Stiles were torn out of their stupor upon hearing Scott's shout. Stiles ran towards Scott ad whacked the beast on its head with the flashlight. The beast looked up and turned to them. Once its eyes were visible Iris used her pepper spray and the beast closed its eyes and seemed to growl in anger as it was temporarily blinded.

Stiles and Iris took that chance to grab Scott and run away from the rampaging beast.

They whipped through the branches, not minding if the branches were tearing at their skin and clothes, they raced blindly through the forest until they reached a barbed wire fence.

Any further progress was halted when they once again heard a menacing growl behind them.

They watched as the beast slowly walked towards them. Iris, Scott, and Stiles gripped each other's hands tightly. Stiles and Scott covered Iris with their arms, turning their back on the beast as they shielded Iris.

Iris clenched the boys' shirts tightly, closing her eyes and just wishing that they were far away from here. They heard the telltale sound of the beast leaping through the air. Iris felt immeasurable fear grip her followed by a dizzying sensation spreading through her body as if she was being sucked through a straw, like her entire body was forcibly entering a narrow passage.

The last thing Scott, Iris, and Stiles heard was the loud growl of the beast before it preyed on them only to be replaced by the sound of a car's horn blaring pass them.

They opened their eyes and saw that they were in the middle of a road. The driver of the car that almost hit them, shouting profanities as he passed the three friends.

The three of them shared a look of relief and confusion as they gazed at the direction of the woods from where they came from. Scott winced and lifted his shirt revealing a deep and vicious looking bite. Iris gasped and Stiles shouted profanities as they gazed at the reminder of what they just went through.

"Come on; let's get to your house." Iris said as she supported Scott, worry for his friend temporarily eclipsing the fear and shock she was feeling "Stiles, quickly!"

The three of them walked fast to where they remember the jeep was parked only to stop and quicken their steps when they heard the strangest sound.

The howling of a wolf.

It echoed through the woods, across the road, and into their memories.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END, PLEASE READ) **Scott finally gets the bite! We are now officially entering the Teen Wolf storyline. You can already see the changes Iris presence made in the story. For those of you asking if Iris is a witch, I guess this chapter answers that. For those who are asking, do not worry Iris and Scott will be together but they have to work on it, this won't be like the teen wolf story where they suddenly get together by the second episode but their relationship would be gradual and evolving. I am saying now though that I hate cheating and love triangles! Once they are in a relationship there will be no longing gazes to other characters and all that. **As for the oneshots, based on your answers I have decided to make them, so the question is what prompt would you like me to do first? I'm taking your request now, dear readers. Would you like to read the moment Iris realizes her feelings towards Scott? Or do you want to read about Danny and Iris making the hot-guy list? Or maybe you want to see something entirely different? Just leave your prompt on a review and I will gladly write it!**

**LOVE LOTS**

**THE-TROUBLED-NEOPHYTE **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**AS THE LAST PETAL FALLS**

* * *

**SUMMARY****: **_Sirius Black's promise to his friend far outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his god-daughter out of the ruins of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from the Wizarding World. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far away from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she never knew won't come back for her, especially since she is in love with her best friend Scott McCall, a werewolf._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: AS THE SOIL SHINES IN MOONLIGHT**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!" Stiles asked once they were inside his jeep.

"Ask questions later Stiles!" Iris berated her friend "Drive us to Scott's fast!"

Stiles looked at Scott who lifted his shirt to reveal the bloody bite wound on his stomach. Stiles nodded to Iris and drove his jeep to the McCall home.

"Don't lift your shirt!" Iris said to Scott "Keep it pressed on the wound, Scott."

Scott jumped a bit in his seat caused by Iris' sudden exclamation before nodding to her and doing exactly what she said.

The three of them were enveloped in an agitated silence as the events kept repeating in their heads over and over again. From the time they saw the dead body they were looking for to the moment when that, _that thing_, showed itself.

Once they reached their destination, Stiles, Scott, and Iris hurriedly got off the jeep and quickly but silently entered the McCall home.

"We should wake your mom, Scott." Iris said to Scott once they were in the safety of Scott's home.

"No!" Scott and Stiles quickly said to her, stopping Iris in her way to where she knows Scott's mom is resting.

"What do you mean, no?!" Iris hissed to them "I don't know about the two of you but I think that big bite in Scott's stomach needs to be seen by someone who knows what to do!"

"You can't wake my mom Iris" Scott begged Iris "If she sees this she would know that I went out late at night."

Stiles nodded along to Scott's explanation while Iris looked at her two friends like they have grown two heads.

"Are you two being serious right now?!" Iris wanted to shout at her friends but kept her voice to a minimum "What if that bite wound gets infected?!"

"Don't you think that your health is more important than your mom getting mad at you for sneaking out at night?!" Iris said to Scott

"Look didn't you go to that first-aid thing last year?" Stiles tried to reason with Iris "You're also part of the girl's scout right?"

"They taught us how to patch up minor injuries and small wounds." Iris answered back "They did not teach us how to take care of a bite from who-knows-what!"

"Iris, please can't you be the one to look at it?" Scott begged once more

"I will follow the two of you into the woods anytime and in other circumstances I would do what you say but when it comes to your safety and health I would put my foot down." Iris said crossing her arms in her chest, not backing down from her two friends "I'll do something so your mom won't get mad at you Scott but we are waking her up to take a look at that bite."

Stiles and Scott shared a defeated look with each other. Though they would have liked to keep Mrs. McCall in the dark, Iris was right, they needed her help.

Scott released a heavy sigh before nodding to Iris and leading them up to his mom's bedroom door.

Scott paused at the door and tried shooting a pleading look towards Iris but she merely glared at him to knock on the door. Scott's shoulder slumped in defeat as he hesitantly knocked at his mother's door.

"Mom?" Scott said as he opened the door "Mom, we need your help."

Scott stood beside his mom's bed and nudged her gently.

While Scott was in the process of waking his mother up, Iris nudged Stiles side to get his attention.

"What?" Stiles whispered to Iris

"Go back downstairs and create a mess." Iris told Stiles

"Again, what?" Stiles asked his friend, shooting Iris a confused look.

"Just mess things up downstairs like a dog run all over the place." Iris urgently whispered "Hurry before Scott's mom wakes up."

Stiles looked doubtfully at Iris but decided to follow her request nonetheless. He nodded at Iris before printing down the stairs and made a mess of the entire living room.

Iris looked at where Stiles ran to before messing her hair with her hands. When she was confident enough that it was as messy as it could get, she pinched herself long and hard until she could feel the telltale signs of tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. It was about time to since Mrs. McCall decided that moment to wake up.

"Scott?" Mrs. McCall asked, her eyes squinting as she looked at his son "What time is it? Why are you still awake?"

"We kind of need your help, Mrs. McCall." Iris replied making sure that her voice was as miserable as she could make it, which due to recent events weren't that hard to do.

"Oh, Iris, you're here!" Mrs. McCall said when she finally noticed Iris standing behind her son.

Mrs. McCall gave a smile to Iris before she sat up on her bed and faced the two teens inside her room.

"Now what do you need my help for? In this time nonetheless." Mrs. McCall asked the two of them.

"Well we were hoping if you can take a look at this." Scott said to her mother before lifting his shirt and showing the bite wound on his stomach.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Mrs. McCall said as she sat up and went to her son to inspect the wound; any trace of sleepiness was erased once she got a good look at the wound on her son's stomach. "Come, let's go downstairs so I can patch you up and you can tell me just how the hell this happened."

Mrs. McCall gestured for Iris and Scott to move fast so she can tend to her son's wounds. Once they were near the end of the stairs Mrs. McCall let out a gasp as she saw the state of her living room. Behind her Iris gave an impressed look to Stiles who was standing beside the couch while Scott has his mouth wide open.

Papers were everywhere, chairs were lying on the floor, and what is presumably cotton clinging to some of the curtains.

"There is a very good explanation for this Mrs. McCall." Stiles said from where he was standing.

"There better be." Mrs. McCall huffed "Now let me see that wound Scott."

Mrs. McCall grabbed one of the upturned chairs and righted it so she could sit down. She had Scott stand in front of her so she could be eye level with the wound Scott was sporting. Once she was finished inspecting her son's wound, she left Scott, Iris, and Stiles alone for a bit to get her kit to patch up her son.

The room was quiet as Mrs. McCall tended to her son. Her experience and skills as a nurse was seen as she expertly cleaned the wound and gauzed it to prevent any infections what so ever.

Once she was satisfied with her work, Mrs. McCall shot the three teens in front of her a stern look.

"So what exactly happened here?" Mrs. McCall asked Scott, Iris, and Stiles.

"It was our fault." Iris answered gesturing towards Stiles and herself

"What do you mean it w- I mean yes we're very sorry!" Stiles corrected himself when he saw the death glare Iris was sending his way

"So tell me what exactly happened here that my living room looks like a tornado just passed through it?" Mrs. McCall said as she looked closely at both Iris and Stiles.

"Well, Stiles was just about to drive me home when we hit a dog." Iris explained

"You hit a dog?" Mrs. McCall asked doubtfully at Iris

"Well, it was dark and we were sort of laughing and talking to each other and then this big dog just came out of nowhere and it was too late for us to stop the jeep." Iris explained further

"You were driving without looking at the road?!" Mrs. McCall said to Stiles

"Well in my defence there were no other people on the road except for us and I was talking to Iris and my attention was sort of on her and not the road?" Stiles offered to Mrs. McCall

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Mrs. McCall asked Stiles with an unimpressed glare

"Telling, definitely telling." Stiles said

"I still don't get how the two of you hitting a dog resulted to this." Mrs. McCall said as she gestured at the mess around her.

"We wanted to take the dog to the animal clinic that Scott works at but it was already late and we knew that Scott's boss would not be there so we headed straight for here." Iris answered "We came to ask if Scott has any way to contact his boss but-"

"But I offered to look at the dog instead." Scott said when he saw that Iris was having a hard time of thinking what to say to his mother "I've seen my boss treat dogs hundreds of times and it looked like it only needed a splint so I told them that I'd do it."

"Yes but the dog was afraid I think and it started to growl at Scott when he was trying to examine it" Iris continued "then it suddenly bit Scott and ran all around the place trying to escape but all it did was make a mess of your house and my hair."

Mrs. McCall looked at Iris and the clearly messy hair she had on. She let out a sigh and knew that she can't exactly be mad at them for trying to help an animal that they injured.

"Did you notice if the dog was collared or not?" Mrs. McCall asked them

"It was collared, yeah definitely collared, not a stray dog because it was collared." Stiles answered before Iris or Scott could.

"Good, at least we know that the dog has been injected." Mrs. McCall said with a sigh "People these days are not even responsible enough to look after a dog."

"Now what to do with this mess?" Mrs. McCall continued as she looked at the mess "I can't believe that I slept through this."

"You were tired mom." Scott hurriedly said "You have been pulling too many overtime these days."

"Maybe your right, Scott." Scott's mom agreed with a sigh "I guess too many overtime did take toll on me."

"Don't worry about the mess Mrs. McCall." Iris said before Scott's mom could notice anything else "Stiles and I would clean it up since it was our fault in the first place."

"You know what? I'll take you up on that." Mrs. McCall said after a moment of consideration "I guess I need that sleep more than I thought I do if all this happened and I was still asleep upstairs."

Scott, Stiles, and Iris watched as Mrs. McCall bid them goodnight then walked upstairs but before she could totally disappear from their view, she paused and turned to look at Stiles and Iris.

"What were the two of you doing together this late?" Mrs. McCall asked Stiles and Iris

Stiles and Iris shared a panicked look as the two of them stuttered and tried to come up with a reason as to why they were still out when basically everyone in Beacon Hills was already in their beds.

"Oh, are the two of you dating?" Mrs. McCall asked after a moment of thinking

Iris and Stiles sputtered and Scott had a look of horror on his face as he looked at his mom.

"I'm embarrassing you two now, aren't I?" Mrs. McCall asked with a small laugh "Alright, I'll back off and go to sleep now."

Scott looked up the stairs to make sure his mom was already in her room before joining Stiles and Iris back at the living room.

Scott watched as Iris smacked Stiles arm repeatedly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stiles asked Iris as he rubbed at the arm that Iris hit

"Scott's mom thinks we're dating!" Iris replied in explanation "Why didn't you deny it?!"

"You did not deny it either, you know" Stiles said "Besides I was too busy choking to even answer her."

Scott laughed at his two friends as they bickered in front of him.

"Don't laugh Scott!" Iris rounded on Scott "You did not even have the decency to tell your mom that we are not dating."

"Sorry." Scott said in between laughter "It was just too funny!"

"Funny my ass" Iris grumbled as she turned her back on her two friends and started the gruelling process of tidying the place up.

"Of all the times you could do a good job, this had to be it." Iris said to Stiles

"You told me to make a mess!" Stiles defended himself

"But not this much." Iris grumbled as she righted the upturned chairs

The three of them spent the next moment in silence as they cleaned up the mess that Stiles created for their alibi.

"Scott, do you think your mom is sleeping now?" Stiles asked Scott after they finished cleaning up the place

"Probably, she falls asleep fast whenever she has overtime." Scott answered "Let me check."

Iris and Stiles watched as Scott walked up the stairs to see if his mother was indeed already asleep. A few seconds later and Scott came down the stairs and nodded at Stiles to say that his mother is already sleeping.

"Good." Stiles said "What do you think happened to us earlier?"

Suddenly the air around them grew tense; the light atmosphere came to a halt as they looked around them before resuming their conversation.

"Which one the dead body, that thing that bit me, or the one where we are suddenly on the road?" Scott asked as he continued in cleaning up the mess.

"All of them, naturally" Stiles replied

"Do you have any idea how we escaped?" Scott asked them as he looked at his two friends

"No idea what so ever." Iris replied

"Teleportation?" Stiles offered

Iris and Scott looked at Stiles doubtfully.

"Stiles, teleportation? Really?" Scott said to Stiles

"How do you explain it then?" Stiles asked "One moment we were about to get eaten the next we are on the middle of the road about to be flattened by a car."

The three of them were silent as they contemplated on what happened. Teleportation sounds ridiculous and too farfetched but what else is there? How could they have been in the woods then into the road in a span of a second?

"Whatever it is I'm thankful it happened." Iris said as she tried to suppress the shudder she felt when remembering what happened "It saved us from whatever that thing was."

The three friends stayed quiet after that, reliving the experience and pondering on the reason as to how they are still alive.

"What do you think that thing was?" Iris asked them after a few moments of tense silence

"I don't know but whatever it was, it scared the crap out of me." Stiles replied with a shiver

"Maybe, it's a wolf?" Scott offered in explanation "We heard a howl, remember?"

"But that's not possible." Stiles said "California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years."

"Then what was that thing that attacked us?" Scott asked

"Maybe a wolf and dog hybrid?" Iris replied "It was too big to be a wolf and hybrids usually end up being bigger than pure wolves."

"But there has to be a wolf in the first place for there to be a hybrid Iris." Stiles countered

"But it has to be some sort of canine right?" Iris said "As far as I know canines are the ones known for howling."

"You think it was the one who killed the girl?" Scott asked Iris and Stiles

"No, the cut of the body was too precise and even to be made by an animal." Iris answered immediately "I'm positive that whoever killed her must be human."

Stiles and Scott looked at Iris in amazement at her statement.

"You've taken time to think this through haven't you?" asked Stiles

"Yeah, ever since I found the lower half of the body I just can't seem to shake it off." Iris replied

"So whoever killed that girl is still out there then." Scott said

"Probably." Iris said "But if we found the body then the police should have found it by now especially with the entire ruckus we made when we found it, they should have heard us."

"Not if that thing got the body before them." Scott said

Stiles and Iris paled at Scott's words.

"God! My dad is still there!" Stiles said as he hurried to leave and see if his dad is alright

"Wait Stiles!" Iris stopped him before he could leave the McCall home "Your dad is safe, there are plenty of them in the woods and unlike us they've got guns with them. If they even cross paths with that thing then they would have something to keep themselves safe."

"But what if whatever that is got them in small groups?" Stiles countered "You've seen that thing it's enormous! They won't stand a chance!"

Iris and Scott looked at Stiles as he worried over the safety of his father.

"Fine we will go there but you are not going alone." Iris said "The two of us will check it out but only outside the woods, alright?"

Stiles nodded in relief and was about to leave when Scott stopped them.

"Wait how about me?" Scott said "Why can't I go?"

"Scott you've been bitten." Iris said in explanation "You're wounded already, you better rest or you might stress that wound."

Not waiting for Scott to say anything else, Stiles grabbed Iris' hand and dragged her towards his jeep. Iris bid Scott a hasty goodbye as she was dragged by Stiles. Once they got settled on the jeep, Stiles quickly drove to the crime scene, not caring if someone saw how fast they were going.

When they were nearing the woods, Iris gestured for Stiles to stop at a cluster of trees that would serve as a good hiding spot for them while allowing them to see if Sheriff Stilinski is safe and sound. Iris stopped Stiles from getting out of the jeep and gestured for him to just stay and observe inside the jeep. Stiles looked reluctant but nodded in assent to Iris.

Stiles stopped the jeep near the police cars but far enough that they are hidden by the cover of the trees.

"We found someone!"

Stiles let out a breath of relief as he heard his dad's voice. Stiles slumped in his seat and shared a small smile with Iris.

"He's safe." Stiles said

"Told you Stiles." Iris said to her friend "They found the murdered and it looks like they did not encounter that thing as well."

"Yeah, thank God for that." Stiles breathed out in relief

"You think we should tell your dad about what we saw inside?" Iris asked, turning in her seat to look in to face her friend.

"And get interrogated as to how I know that stuff?" Stiles scoffed "No way, Iris."

"But what if something like this happens again?" Iris argued "We're like partly at fault if someone gets eaten by that thing because we did not warn the police."

"Look, they have found whoever the murderer is so they would basically leave the woods alone now." Stiles argued "Besides no one goes to the woods at night, it is way too creepy."

"We just went to that creepy woods at night Stiles." Iris deadpanned "And what if someone enters the woods during the day? We can't let them be the main course of that thing."

"Whatever that thing is, it is definitely nocturnal Iris." Stiles said as he rolled his eyes at his friend. "The only reason we went into the woods was to search for a body and I doubt if anyone else thinks of doing that as well."

Iris was about to scold Stiles but she saw several officers nearing their way so she took hold of Stiles shirt and pulled him down so they would not be seen.

"And how can you be sure that it does not prowl during the day?" Iris whispered "We just learned about it a few hours ago."

"We have been taking this route in your jogging expedition ever since the start of break Iris." Stiles argued "And not once did we see or hear whatever that is."

Iris was about to argue but she had to give Stiles' argument some credit. They did pass by the woods every morning for their daily jogging. It was the same route that she and Jackson use and as far as she knows not once did Jackson say anything about a beast living in the woods.

"Maybe you're right." Iris relented

"I'm Stiles, I'm always right." Stiles said with a smirk

"Idiot." Iris said with a laugh, smacking Stiles' arm as she did so.

"That hurt you know!" Stiles whispered "Are they gone now?"

"You're the guy" Iris said "you check it."

Stiles sighed before peaking out of the jeep a little.

"All clear." Stiles said when he saw that the rest of the search party are far enough from their hiding spot.

"Thank God." Iris said as she stretched out from her bent position "My backs hurting already."

"Iris?" Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence

"Yeah?" Iris replied

"I mean you're beautiful and all but I don't see the two of us dating."

Iris groaned and she covered her face with her hands before removing them and glaring at Stiles who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"This is all your fault!" Iris said "I told you not to push through with this! And me being the good friend I am decided to help you and what do I get? Scott's mom thinks we are dating!"

"Bet you wouldn't have minded if it was Scott though." Stiles said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Iris.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Iris quickly denied, too quickly in fact.

"I'm not blind Iris" Stiles said "I've known you for a long time and I know all yours and Scott's tells."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Iris denied once more

"It's not just a river in Egypt, Iris." Stiles said "You know, _The Nile, _Da Nile, Denial."

"Haha you're funny." Iris deadpanned

"But seriously though, I've been meaning to ask you this ever since I found out." Stiles said as he checked if they were still safely hidden "I can't find a time to ask since the three of us are usually together."

"There's nothing to ask Stiles." Iris said

"Fine, I'm backing off for now." Stiles said to Iris "But just you know I totally ship the two of you. You're like my OTP."

Iris just glared at her friend but Stiles merely grinned in response due to the bright blush decorating Iris' face.

"Can we just wait for your dad to come out and forget this conversation ever happened?" Iris begged

"Waiting for my dad, sure. But forgetting this, no chance Iris." Stiles teased her

Iris just crossed her arms and huffed, not looking at Stiles just in case the blush on her face goads him to tease her even more.

The two of them sat there in silence for a while and waited for Stiles' father to get out of the woods. Sheriff Stilinski came out of the woods with several police officers holding a handcuffed man.

Stiles and Iris took that as their cue to get out before they are seen by Sheriff Stilinski or anyone in the vicinity.

"That was one hell of an adventure huh?" Stiles asked Iris as he drove to the Whittemore home

"Too much adventure for my taste, Stiles" Iris said with a smile

"What are you going to say to your parents though?" Stiles asked "I could come with you so you won't get into trouble."

"No need Stiles, I'll just use the same excuse we made to Scott's mom." Iris answered "That way even if they ask each other, we would have no problem."

"Nice excuse by the way." Stiles said to Iris "How did you think of the whole dog thing?"

"Jackson's my brother, Stiles" Iris replied "You don't know how many times he asked me to cover up for him when he goes out. My excuse-making skills are practically enhanced by Jackson's abundant need to use me whenever he is sneaking out."

"We're here." Stiles said as he stopped in front of Iris' home "You sure you don't need any back-up?"

"Knowing you, you would only give me away with your twitchiness." Iris told Stiles as she got out of his jeep

"I resent that!" Stiles exclaimed

"Good night, Stiles!" Iris said with a laugh as she walked towards the front door.

She stopped at the front door and watched as Stiles drove away. Once the jeep was gone from her line of vision, Iris took out her cell phone and sent a message to Stiles and Scott.

_Thanks for protecting me earlier in the woods. Love you guys; you two are the 'best' best friends a girl could ask for. Good night_ _xD_

She smiled as her message was sent before she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Iris heard Jackson shout as she entered their house "Do you know what time it is, Iris?!"

'_Here goes nothing'_ Iris thought as the lie they have told Mrs. McCall earlier came out of her mouth.

* * *

Scott was riding his bicycle on his way to school. Truthfully he would have opted to stay at home and use his bite wound as an excuse for not going to school but his mother was adamant about him attending classes, especially since it is the first day.

Last night's events seemed surreal to him and at the time being he pushed his mind away from it and used the first day of classes as a distraction. In a way, he was thankful that his mother forced him to go to school that day, who knows what dreadful things his mind would have come up with if he stayed cooped up in bed.

Nearing the school's parking lot, he got of his bike and chained it so it won't be stolen.

Looking around he saw Stiles' blue jeep but his friend was not in sight. He tried to look for Jackson's Porsche to see if Iris is already at school.

Just as he gave up on looking for his friends, a familiar Porsche parked beside his bike. Scott smiled a little, knowing that he won't have to enter the school alone.

Scott moved when he saw the car door about to open but he was not fast enough and he was hit by the car door when it opened. He hissed in pain when the car door made contact with his bite wound.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Scott heard someone say to him.

He looked up and saw Jackson Whittemore, Iris' brother glare at him for somehow damaging his car.

Scott felt irritated that he was far more concerned about the well-being of his car rather than the fact that he hit someone with his car door.

"Come on Jackson, I'm sorry okay, it was not their fault I was out late last night."

Scott craned his head a bit to see Iris standing beside Danny at the other side of the car, looking at her brother who turned to face her with a scowl.

"Yo, Jackson! Let's go bro." Danny said from where he stood beside Iris.

Jackson turned to shoot a glare at Scott before joining Danny. Iris on the other hand just shook her head and released a sigh as she walked towards Scott.

"Sorry about that, he's just pissed that I did not tell him that I went out last night." Iris said as she neared Scott

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Scott said

"But still..." Iris said "He just worries too much you know?"

"If that's worried then I don't want to see how he gets angry."

Iris let out a small laugh at Scott's answer and offered him a small smile.

"Hello Scott and Iris." Stiles said as he neared his two friends.

"Good morning Stiles." Iris said as she faced Stiles

"Woah!" Stiles said as he got his first look at Iris "Iris, I think you forgot something."

Iris looked questioningly at Stiles before sharing a confused look with Scott.

"What?" Iris asked

Stiles pointed to his forehead ad Iris' eyes widened in realization.

"I ran out of concealers." Iris answered "I have to wait for Lydia to borrow some before I can cover up my scar."

Scott looked at Iris' forehead and saw the odd lightning-shaped scar in clear view. Iris had it ever since they were little. Iris told them that she got it from the car crash that killed her biological parents. It wasn't until her adopted parents allowed her to use make-up did she cover it up and she always applied it on her scar ever since.

"I kind of forgot what it looked like." Scott said as he looked at Iris' scar "I haven't seen it for a long time."

"Dude, it's a lightning bolt, how can you forget it?" Stiles asked Scott "Now moving on more important matters, have you got any theories on what happened last night?"

"And I'm stopping you there." Iris said to Stiles as she arranged her hair so that it would cover up her scar "I don't want to think about our little journey in the woods until school ends. I would like to pretend that yesterday did not happen, thank you very much."

"I'm with Iris on this one, Stiles." Scott said "I just want to get school over with before I think of anything else that would just stress me out."

"Seriously?" Stiles asked disbelievingly at his friends "What happened last night, though terrifying, is freaking awesome! I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since– since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia–you look– like you're gonna ignore me."

Lydia Martin, Jackson's girlfriend, came walking to the school doors with her friends like she was a runway model in a fashion show. If she heard Stiles call out to her, they don't know since she just passed by Scott, Stiles and Iris.

Iris and Scott shared an amused look as Stiles went from happy-twitchy to depressed-twitchy in a matter of seconds. Stiles turned to look at them, ready to rant on them as Iris and Scott laughed at him.

"Let me handle this." Iris said to Stiles before he can even begin his rant "Come on, follow me."

Stiles shot Scott a questioning look which Scott only shrugged at before following Iris.

"Lydia!" Iris called her brother's girlfriend

Unlike when Stiles called for her attention, Lydia paused and turned around to face Iris.

"Iris!" Lydia greeted her with a smile "What's up?"

Iris gave Stiles an amused and smug smile before answering Lydia's question.

"I was hoping if I can borrow your concealer?" Iris said "I kind of ran out."

Lydia shot Iris an award-winning smile and Iris can't help but step back from her a bit.

"I'm so proud of you right now!" Lydia exclaimed giddily "You don't know how happy you made me!"

Iris was fidgeting in her place, looking nervously at Lydia as she opened her bag to search for something.

"I've waited for a long time for this day to come!" Lydia said to Iris as she handed a make-up kit to Iris "You asking me for make-up is a big step in our relationship."

"Thank you Lydia." Iris hesitantly said as she accepted the kit from Lydia.

"I've prepared that kit ever since Jackson and I got together and I've been bringing it every day just for this moment." Lydia enthusiastically told Iris

"That's very thoughtful of you Lydia." Iris said

Lydia went on to talk about how she and Iris could bond more but Iris' attention was stolen by Scott trying to hold in his laughter and Stiles carefully nudging her side. She shot a glare at Scott who merely raised an eyebrow before she turned her attention to Stiles and mouthed _'What?' _to him.

Stiles discreetly pointed to Lydia then to himself several times before Iris sighed and nodded at Stiles.

"Lydia, do you need any help with the party this Friday?" Iris asked Lydia

"Let me think," Lydia said as she thought about it for a while "Could you use your brother's car and get the fairy lights for the pool?"

"Uh sure but I doubt it if Jackson would let me use the car." Iris replied "I won't need it anyway; I'll just catch a ride with these two."

Lydia looked at Iris before staring doubtfully at the two teens behind her. Scott schooled his expression and tried to reign in the amusement he was feeling while Stiles stood still, _very still_ in fact.

"Okay then," Lydia said hesitantly as he turned her glance back to Iris "I'll just expect you and... Steve and Matt with the fairy lights. See you later Iris!"

Iris returned the wave that Lydia sent her as she walked away.

With their audience gone, Scott released the laughter that he was holding in from the start.

"Oh laugh it up Scott." Iris said as she walked towards her locker and opened the kit Lydia gave her.

Iris looked at the mirror mounted on her locker door before applying the concealer on her scar. Iris saw Scott still chuckling while he was opening his locker and Stiles still on auto-pilot as he stood in front of his locker from their reflection in the mirror.

"Alright Stiles, what's up?" Iris said once she was done with covering her scar

"She said my name." Stiles said dreamily

"She called you Steve." Scott said from beside him "Your name is Stiles, well that's not your name but you like to be called Stiles."

"I'm Steve damn it, call me Steve or I swear to God I'll kill you." Stiles hissed to his friend

"How do you even know that you're Steve and not Matt?" Iris asked in amusement

"Her eyes sort of fractionally glanced in my direction a little bit when she said Steve." Stiles proudly said "You would have missed it if you weren't looking closely but I was entirely focused, you see."

"At least she got the first two letters of your name right." Scott said as he closed his locker "That's got to be an improvement."

"And she also got the last two letters of your name right Scott." Iris said "maybe you've got some competition Stiles."

Stiles looked shocked at Iris before turning to Scott and pointing accusingly at him while he stuttered to form a sentence.

Iris and Scott laughed as Stiles glared at the two of them when he realized that his friends were just playing with him.

"Laugh it up, you two." Stiles grumbled

"Hey don't grumble at me Stiles" Iris jokingly said "I'm still confused why I'm helping you with your ten-year plan when Lydia is in a relationship with my brother."

"You can't just drop out now!" Stiles said to her "This is like your obligation as a friend to help your friend to be romantically connected with the person your friend wants to be romantically connected with."

"Alright, I'm just gonna nod and pretend that I understood that." Iris said

"I guess school really is starting if the three of us are already having this conversation." Scott said before Stiles could rant at Iris

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Iris said as she looked at the students walking down the corridor before giving a small smile to her two friends.

Stiles looked at Scott an Iris before placing his hand on his chest.

"One for all," Stiles began as he looked at Scott and Iris

Scott and Iris shared a look before they too placed their hand on their chest.

"And all for one, no secrets shall be kept.

No lies shall be said, no hatred must be felt.

The three of us, friends we shall be; just like the musketeers three.

Through thick and thin our friendship holds.

All for one and one for all."

The three of them smiled at each other after finishing their friendship oath that they made back when they were still six.

"We're totally nerds." Iris said with a small laugh as she removed her hands from her chest

"Hey I'm not a nerd!" Stiles protested as the three of them left their lockers and walked down the corridor.

"You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles accused Scott and Iris "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you two."

Scott and Iris just laughed as the three of them blended into the crowd.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello everyone! This is the longest chapter to date! I would like to respond to several questions here so please take your time to read this part.

**What will happen to Scott and Allison?**

Though the main pairing is Scott and Iris (Sciris), a big part of Scott's character growth happened because of his relationship with Allison on the show and taking that away from him would severely injure him as a character. But do not fret since they would not be in a relationship so to speak, they would be more or less in a dating scene but never going past to that barrier that defines them as boyfriend and girlfriend. As I have said in my previous author's note I hate love triangles and cheating so there would be none of that type of angst here. Although we would have to see a happy-for-Scott-but-sad-for-herself Iris for the first few chapters, do not worry because they would have a fairy tale romance. Their romance would be so fluffy that you're gonna die. (Despicable Me reference anyone?)

**Wizarding world? Voldemort? Hogwarts?**

As you may have surmised, Iris did not go to Hogwarts but she will be involved in the entire Voldemort business even if she is halfway across the pond, so to speak. So you better watch out because some enemies of the pack would be more lethal this time around.

Will Jackson go to London and leave the story by the end of season 2?

Jackson and Iris will indeed go to London but they will both return in Beacon Hills. Part of the story I am changing is the season 2 plotline. It was my least favourite season among the 3 and I would incorporate some of my ideas that I hope would be well received by my readers.

**Other relationships?**

I am not so sure yet. I am still playing around with the thought of other characters being paired up. There is my internal debate on Stydia and Jydia, there is also the question on Sterika. If I do pair someone up, I will tell you beforehand and you can tell me your input about them. You can already suggest some to me but remember absolutely no cheating in the relationship!

**Lastly, character deaths?**

Character deaths won't be the same as in the show. With Iris added to the story there will be characters who will be saved, who will live longer but die inevitably, who will die sooner, and who will die the same way. It is all part of my plan in making a believable Beacon Hills with the wizards in tow.

**IF you have any more questions, you can leave it in a review and you can be sure that I will answer it.**

**Look for me on Facebook my account name is The-Troubled Neophyte, add me so you can have news on when I update my stories and several specials that would only be available through FB.**

**LOVE LOTS**

**THE TROUBLED NEOPHYTE**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**AS THE LAST PETAL FALLS**

* * *

**SUMMARY****: **_Sirius Black's promise to his friend far outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his goddaughter out of the ruins of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from the Wizarding World. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far away from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she never knew won't come back for her, especially since she is in love with her best friend Scott McCall, a werewolf._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST BUD GROWS**

* * *

Iris, Scott, and Stiles were currently walking to their first period of the day, English.

"Can you two help me later?" Scott asked as the three of them entered their classroom "I lost my inhaler last night."

"Do you remember where you lost it?" Iris asked as she placed her bag on a desk

"In the woods, I think." Scott hesitantly said "I think I dropped it when we saw the 'you-know-what'."

Scott looked hesitantly at Iris and flinched at the pinched look in her face.

"Last time I checked that thing is still there so no way in hell would we return there." Iris whispered to Scott and Stiles.

Before Scott could defend himself, their teacher walked in forcing the three of them to break up and take their respective seats.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." The teacher told them once he was situated in his desk, not even bothering to greet his students.

Scott glanced and raised an eyebrow at Iris and Stiles in question and the two of them mouthed _'later' _to Scott's unspoken question.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim." the teacher ordered his students

Scott flinched when he heard the rather loud sound of paper pages flipping as students started to read and turn the pages of their given syllabus. It's strangely loud, so much so that it caused Scott's ears to twitch.

Scott tried to cover one of his ears but it did not muffle the sounds at all. Just when Scott thought that it could not get any worse, he heard a cell phone ringing.

Now it would not be unusual to hear a cell phone ringing inside the classroom. Usually there was that one jerk in class that just didn't bother with the rules or that one forgetful student who just unluckily forgot to put his phone on vibrate but this time was different.

The ringing of the cell phone seemed like the phone was placed right beside Scott's ear.

He glanced up, hoping to see the teacher irritated or even a student fidgeting guiltily in his seat. But the other students were quietly reading the syllabus as the teacher watched them all in silence.

Scott felt nervous as he appeared to be the only who is hearing the ringing of a cell phone.

Scott was about to turn and ask Iris and Stiles if they could hear the same things as well but something caught his eye.

As he gazed about, his eyes fell on the wide windows of the classroom where a girl was rummaging through her bag.

Scott saw the girl pull out a phone. He subtly shook his head and thought that he was being paranoid by thinking that the ringing of the cell phone came from way outside the classroom.

He was about to just tune the ringing out and start reading his syllabus when the ringing stopped. The ringing stopped the same time the girl outside answered her phone.

Scott felt uneasy and confused as it became obvious that, despite the closed windows and the distance, this is the same ringing cell phone that Scott is somehow able to hear.

To add to his unease, Scott was able to hear the voice of both the girl and the person calling her, their voices echoed and sounded like they were speaking through an empty tin can.

"_Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." _the girl said through the phone

"_Just making sure you're there okay and you've got everything you need." _Scott heard the caller respond

Scott continued to watch as the girl rummaged through her bag, her face showing panic the longer she dug through it.

"_Everything except a pen. Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen."_ the girl cried out to her mom

"_Don't panic. I'm sure you can borrow one from another student." _ the caller's mom tried to soothe her daughter

"_Don't panic. I'm sure you can borrow one from another student."_

"_Okay, okay, I gotta' go. Love ya." _the girl sighed out

Scott's attention was focused on the girl. Not because he found her attractive but because it should be impossible to hear whatever it was she was saying from the distance between them, not to mention the solid wall that separates them.

Unable to take away his eyes due to shock and awe, Scott saw the school's vice principal approaching the girl.

"_Sorry to keep you waiting." _Scott heard their vice principal say to the girl

The vice principal gestured for the girl to follow him and the closer they got, the louder their voices get to Scott's ears.

"_So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" _the vice principal asked the girl

"_No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot because of my Dad's work." _Scott heard the girl reply

The girl and the vice principal disappeared from his view but Scott could still hear the conversation they were having. Scott heard the sound of the school's door opening and closing and the sound of shoes hitting the floor in rhythmic repetitions.

"_Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while." _Scott heard the vice principal say and he knew without a doubt that they were now standing at the door to his classroom.

As if to prove his point, the door to their room opened causing the rest of the room to look up and look at the new arrivals.

Their vice principal talked to their teacher for a few seconds before turning to face the rest of the class.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." the vice principal addressed the class

There were murmurs of assent and the vice principal left with a bid of goodbye to their teacher and the new student, Allison Argent.

Their teacher gave a copy of the syllabus to Allison and gestured for her to take any vacant seat.

Scott could barely breathe as Allison headed for the one empty desk left in the room which just happens to be right behind him.

Allison placed her notebook down on the table. Seeing the troubled expression on her face, Scott taps her desk. Allison then glanced up to see Scott turned towards her.

Allison looked questioningly at Scott. Scott smiled at her and held out a pen for her to take. With a relieved but curious smile, Allison took it from him.

"Thanks." Allison said to Scott

Scott gave her a nod in response. He turned around, his gaze catching the opened compact mirror on one of his classmate's desk.

In the compact mirror, Scott could easily see Allison reflected behind him. He took the time to look at Allison's features now that she was not meters away from him.

Scott could admit that Allison was pretty and there is a high chance that she gets inducted in to Lydia's clique before the day ends.

Iris stretched a bit in her seat beside Stiles and his gaze turned to her.

Scott smiled a bit and started to read his syllabus.

'_Iris is way more beautiful' _Scott thought to himself

From the seat beside Scott, Stiles nudged Iris to get her attention then pointed to where Scott was sitting with a small silly smile on his face as he continued to read the paper in his hands.

Iris took a look at Scott before turning to Stiles and shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Okay let's begin with Kafka." the teacher said gathering the attention of all the students in the room

* * *

It was lunch break and Iris, Scott, and Stiles were quick to sit on a vacant table after getting their meals.

"What was that about someone being captured last night?" Scott asked Iris and Stiles as they took a seat

"When we got there last night the police apprehended a guy." Stiles answered before taking a bite out of his food "Looked like that guy had been camping there for a few days now, I heard my dad saying it to some of his men earlier today."

"So that means that area is safe now, right?" Scott asked

"Did you forget about the heavy-weight killing machine prowling around there, Scott?" Iris asked in response

"But it is a lot less dangerous than it was before right?" Scott asked as he turned his pleading eyes to Iris

"That thing is way more dangerous than a serial killer in my opinion Scott." Iris bit out

"But I need that inhaler Iris." Scott begged Iris "Those things are expensive and we can't afford to buy a new one."

"I'll give you the money for it." Iris said "You don't even have to pay me back."

"Those things are around 80 bucks Iris!" Scott exclaimed

"And? I've got the money for it." Iris said with a shrug "I'm hell of a lot thriftier than my brother so I got a lot saved up, I could afford to lose some bucks to help you out."

"How about we look for it first and then if we can't find it I'll let you buy me a new one" offered Scott "Please, Iris?"

"That sorts of defeat the purpose of not going anywhere near the woods Scott." Iris deadpanned

"What are you scared of anyway, Iris?" Stiles asked "Let's just help Scott find the inhaler then leave once we can't find it."

"Am I really the only one concerned about the fact that we almost got mauled last night?" Iris exclaimed

"I told you it's highly probable that Dogzilla is nocturnal." Stiles replied "It only comes out at night. There are tons of joggers that use that path to the woods and none of them have been reported missing or chewed to bits so I think we're safe ."

"See, Iris?" Scott said, shooting a grateful look towards Stiles "So please, can you help me look for my inhaler after school?"

"Fine!" Iris relented "But once the sun sets we'll be high tailing out of there, understand?"

"Promise!" Scott nodded "Thanks Iris!"

Stiles shot Iris a teasing look but quickly turned to Scott to see him flinching and covering his ears.

"Are you okay Scott?" Stiles asked his friend

Scott nodded but then flinched once more and gazed at the cashier.

Iris and Stiles followed his line of sight to see several coins falling to the tiled floor and the cashier hurriedly collecting them which caused more coins to fall out of the plastic with the rolls of quarters that she was holding.

Iris turned her gaze to Scott to see the still pained look on his face.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Iris asked as she took hold of Scott's hand in concern "Are you having an asthma attack?"

Iris and Stiles watched as Scott seemed to breathe easier before he smiled at Iris and Stiles

"Yeah, I'm alright." Scott said as he squeezed Iris' hand in thanks "Just a headache, wasn't able to sleep well last night."

"If you're sure." Iris doubtfully said

Stiles on the other hand was smiling behind his food and Iris glanced at him in question.

Stiles stared pointedly at Scott's and Iris' conjoined hands and Iris blushed furiously and slowly took her hand out of Scott's to not alarm him so that he won't take notice of her currently flaming red face.

Iris did not talk to Stiles the entire lunch period.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon enough the bell rang signalling the end of classes.

Iris got out of her seat and quickly went to his brother's side. She did not share her last period with Scott and Stiles. Scott and Stiles ranted about not having the exact same schedule while Jackson was more than happy to get her sister away from the two of them.

"Will you head to the fields or do you have anywhere you have to go to first?" Iris asked her brother as Jackson kept the door of the room open for her.

"We need to get Lydia first then we'll be off to the lacrosse fields." Jackson answered her, placing his arms around his sister's shoulder.

"Danny's already headed to the fields?" Iris asked

"Nope" Jackson answered "He's off to get his boyfriend"

Iris giggled at the pinched look at Jackson's face

"If I did not know you any better I'd think that you're still trying to absorb the fact that your best friend is gay." Iris said once she got her giggles under control

"I hate the guy he's with." Jackson said "He looks funny to me, I don't trust him one bit."

"You don't like him because he looks funny." Iris said as she looked up at her brother in confusion

"He just does okay?!" Jackson said a small flush of embarrassment on his face "I'm pretty sure they won't last long anyway."

"What a friend you are." Iris joked to Jackson "Praying that your best friend breaks up with his boyfriend."

"You know what I mean, 'Ris." Jackson said, gently squeezing Iris shoulders

Iris just laughed at her brother and they continued their banter along the way.

"Looks like Lydia's already talking to the new girl." Iris said once they caught sight of Lydia talking to Allison by the lockers

"We have a new student?" Jackson asked Iris

"Yes." Iris rolled her eyes, it was just typical of Jackson to not pay a single attention to anything except sports "Her name's Allison Argent, she came from San Francisco."

"Who'd want to trade San Francisco for Beacon Hills?" Jackson asked Iris "Well, I think it's time to introduce her to the Whittemore twins."

Iris just rolled her eyes and nudged her brother as he led her to where Lydia and Allison was talking.

Jackson released his hold on Iris once they were behind Lydia and snaked her arms around Lydia's waist. Lydia's eyes widened in surprise and turned to face Jackson.

Iris watched in parts amusement and awkwardness as Lydia and her brother kissed the living daylights out of each other right in the school's corridor.

"You'll get used to it." Iris whispered to Allison who was looking rather shocked at the blatant public display of affection between her brother and his girlfriend

"Are they always like this?" Allison whispered back to her

"Trust me they're worse." Iris said with a small laugh "I don't think we've been introduced yet, the name's Iris, Iris Whittemore."

"Oh, I'm Allison Argent nice to meet you." Allison said as she shook the hand offered by Iris

"Just wait a moment and I'll introduce you to my brother." Iris said as she turned her stare to where Jackson and Lydia were kissing.

"He's your brother?" Allison asked

Iris just smiled at her and returned her attention back to her brother.

Iris' eyes narrowed in thought before she grinned and pinched herself. Hard.

"Ow!" Iris exclaimed in pain

Jackson hurriedly ended his make-out session with Lydia and was by Iris' side in an instant.

"What happened?" Jackson hurriedly asked as he inspected Iris to see if anything is wrong with her.

"Iris!"

Iris, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson turned to see Scott running towards them as Stiles followed behind him.

"Are you alright?" Scott hurriedly asked "I heard you shout."

"Dude, I didn't even hear a thing!" Stiles looked at Scott in confusion

"Back off, losers." Jackson glared at Scott and Stiles

"Works all the time." Iris said as she grinned at an intimidated Allison

"I see that" Allison said to Iris with a nervous smile

"This here is my brother Jackson, and my friends Scott and Stiles, you already know Lydia of course." Iris introduced everyone to Allison

"Hi." Allison meekly said

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked Iris

" Yes I'm sure." Iris rolled her eyes "I just pinched myself to get Jackson's attention."

"Dude, how did you even hear Iris?" Stiles asked "We're at the end of the corridor and you just started running like there are storm troopers behind you."

Everyone besides Iris looked at Stiles in confusion.

"I don't even want to know" Jackson said with a glare shot towards Scott and Stiles

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia told Allison, ignoring Jackson's glares towards Iris' friends

"A party?" Allison asked

"Yeah, Friday night." Jackson explained once he was done glaring at Scott "You should come."

"I can't." Allison answered apologetically "It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking."

Iris looked at Allison in amusement. She knew that Lydia and Jackson won't buy that excuse, it didn't help that Allison was not a good liar.

"You sure?" Jackson asked "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked in confusion

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson said smugly

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia added as she looked up at Jackson in admiration

"Jackson's been in the team for just a year so technically he can only take 33% of the credit then there is the fact that Jackson is not the only player in the team so that percentage eventually goes down. And Jackson is glaring at me so I'll shut up now." Iris said before sticking out her tongue at her brother

Jackson just rolled his eyes at her and smirked.

"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string." Jackson explained to Allison "You ever watched Lacrosse?"

"I'm actually not sure how it's played other than, well, violently." Allison replied

"Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere right after school, do you?" insisted Jackson

"Well, no-" Allison started to say before Lydia linked their arms together and dragged her to the Lacrosse fields

"Perfect. You're coming."

Jackson just watched his girlfriend drag Allison in amusement.

"You coming?" Jackson asked Iris

"I'll follow." Iris answered "You go ahead, I'll be there in a second."

Jackson shrugged at her then glared at Scott and Stiles before following Lydia and Allison.

"Lydia really is a force of nature isn't she?" Scott asked Iris once Jackson was out of their line of sight

"No one ever lies or says no to Lydia Martin" Iris answered

"Who lied to Lydia?" Stiles asked in confusion

"Allison." Iris said shrugging her shoulders as she followed Scott and Stiles to their lockers

"She did?" Scott asked as he opened his locker

"Friday family night?" Iris reminded them "Total lie."

"How did you even know she was lying?" Stiles asked Iris in confusion

"How can you not tell that she was lying?" Iris asked in return "Boys."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked Iris

"Nothing, Stiles, absolutely nothing." Iris said in a sing-song way

"She sure is lucky though." Scott said "Not even a day has passed and she's already hanging out with Lydia."

"That's because she's hot." Stiles offered in explanation "Beautiful people herd together."

"Do I sense a change of heart, Stiles?" Iris asked teasingly "Finally tired of waiting around for Lydia Martin?"

"Lydia's a long term project, okay? And trust me; I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her." Stiles answered

"Wow, you don't know how romantic it is for a girl to be compared to a bank loan." Iris deadpanned

"You know what I mean." Stiles said "Besides even though we all know that Lydia's the only one for me, I can still see that new girl is exceptionally pretty. Even Scott can see it, right Scott?"

Scott looked at them in consideration before looking inconspicuously at Iris for a while.

"I've seen better." Scott replied with a shrug

* * *

"You're not staying down here with us?" Stiles asked Iris once she finished writing down the names of the lacrosse players on the field

"Wait a minute." Iris said to Stiles

Iris double checked her list before approaching the lacrosse team's coach; Coach Finstock and handed the clipboard to him.

"This is not a formal practice so my duties as manager is not exactly needed so I won't be down here at the fields with you guys." Iris explained once she returned to Stiles' and Scott's side "I'll be watching everything at the bleachers, same as everyone else."

Iris wished her two friends luck before joining the other students seating at the bleachers.

"Another boring day at practice." Stiles sighed out

"No, not this time Stiles." Scott said as he shook his head

"And pry tell why is that?" Stiles asked with a roll of is eyes

"Because the two of us will be playing this year." Scott answered Stiles

"Nice one, Scott!" Stiles said in between his laughs

Scott glared at Stiles hunched form and smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Stiles exclaimed "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for!" Scott said "I was being serious!"

"Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?" Stiles said to Scott

"That's why you will be joining me in trying out." Scott told Stiles

"Uhhm, how about no?" Stiles deadpanned

"We can't remain like this Stiles" Scott exclaimed "We can't sit out again. Our whole lives we have been sitting on the sidelines. That is why this season; the two of us are going to make first string."

"Again, how about no?" Stiles repeated once more

"Just think about Iris, okay?" Scott told Stiles as he glanced at where Iris was sitting on the bleachers beside Lydia and the new girl, Allison "She took the time to help us improve, are you just going to waste all of her hard work?"

Stiles followed Scott's line of vision and saw Iris looking at the lacrosse players on the field. Iris caught sight of the two of them looking at her and she gave them two thumbs up and a smile.

Stiles fidgeted guiltily in his seat.

"McCall!" Scott and Stiles heard their coach call out "Come here!"

Scott looked questioningly at Stiles to which Stiles only shrugged his shoulders, confusion clear on both their faces.

Scott walked over to Coach Finstock and stood in front of him.

"Yes, Coach?" Scott asked Coach Finstock

"McCall, you're on the goal." Coach Finstock told Scott

"But I've never played goal." Scott said in confusion

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, fired up!" Coach Finstock explained

"But what about me?" Scott complained

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach Finstock answered.

Scott stood in shock as Coach Finstock handed him a goalie's stick and helmet.

"Come on! Let's go!" Coach Finstock shouted to the other lacrosse players as he left Scott alone

Scott hesitantly stepped into the net. He glanced to the part of the bleachers where he knew Iris was seating.

Iris looked at the goalie stick in his hand and where he was currently standing and shot him a questioning look. Scott merely shrugged in response to her unspoken question.

"_Isn't that your friend in the goal, Iris?" _Scott heard Lydia ask Iris

"_Yeah, that's him." _He heard Iris respond in confusion

"_Oh, is he the goalkeeper of the team?" _Scott heard Allison ask Iris

"_Last time I checked, no." _Iris answered

Scott's attention was focused on the conversation he was somewhat able to hear that he did not notice Coach Finstock placing the whistle in his mouth.

Scott suddenly flinched and covered his ears, only to be met by the metal of the helmet.

The player in front of the line ran forward as Coach Finstock passed the ball to him. The player caught the ball and then whipped his stick forward causing the ball to hurl towards the goal.

Still dazed, Scott was not able to catch or avoid the ball headed his way. The ball hit the front of his helmet and bounced in to the goal.

The rest of the players were laughing wickedly at Scott's misfortune, even Coach Finstock was snickering by the sidelines.

Scott's cheeks burned in embarrassment. He chanced a glance towards Stiles and saw that he was looking at him in worry. He let his gaze travel a little further to where Iris was to saw the same worry reflected in her eyes.

"_Come on Scott, I know you can do it" _Scott heard Iris whisper under her breath

Scott felt his body relax, his mind replaying the memory of Iris literally throwing balls towards them in some of the training sessions that she managed to make for him and Stiles.

Scott stilled himself for the next player. He knew that he could catch that ball, Iris made sure of that.

'_I won't disappoint Iris' _Scott thought as he clenched the stick tighter in his hands

When the whistle blew once more, Scott was prepared.

Coach Finstock passed the ball to the next player. The player caught it and rapidly hurled the ball towards the goal.

Scott's eyes narrowed and his gaze concentrated on the trajectory of the ball.

Scott watched as the ball neared him and when he deemed that it is near enough, he reacted. He stretched the stick in his hands and smiled to himself when he felt the added weight to it.

Scott looked at the player who looked at him in surprise and disappointment.

The coach passed the ball to the next player and just like the one before, Scott was able to catch it. The next player ran forward and Scott managed to catch the ball again. And again. And again.

No ball was able to get past him.

In the bleachers, Allison and Lydia sat forward.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said

"Oh, _very _good." Lydia said, her eyes focused on Scott

Iris was silent in her seat. She wanted to cheer as loud as she can but she saw her brother push his way through to the start of the line.

"Oh God." Iris whispered as she saw the furious expression on her brother's face.

Unknown to Iris, Scott was sharing the same sentiments.

"Oh God." Scott whispered as Coach Finstock tossed the ball up

Jackson launched forward, caught the ball and spun around to fire it at the goal with all the force he could muster.

Iris bit her lip in worry and Stiles leaned forward in anticipation.

The two of them watched as Scott swooped it up easily just like he did with the other balls thrown at him.

Stiles jumped to his feet and cheered very loudly.

In the bleachers, Allison and Lydia were on their feet and were joining the other students in their cheer.

Jackson caught sight of Lydia jumping up and down the bleachers. He shot her a glare which Lydia returned with a sly smile.

Jackson then caught sight of his sister who, although was still sitting down, was clapping just as enthusiastically as those around her. He shot her a glare as well.

Iris seeing the glare her brother was giving him shot him a smile in return.

'_I love you Jacks'_ Iris mouthed to her brother, knowing that it would appease him

Just as she expected, Jackson's gaze softened and returned her sentiment with a barely noticeable _'Love you too' _in her direction.

Iris then turned her gaze to Scott who was looking at the ball he caught in shock and amazement.

Iris cursed herself when she felt herself getting teary-eyed.

She berated herself but she just couldn't help it. She was proud of Scott. After all those exhausting hours that she dedicated to helping Scott and Stiles during the summer, here was the result right in front of her eyes.

All the bruises that Scott and Stiles had, all those jogs that they went through, all of it were worth it.

Down at the lacrosse fields, Scott's gaze was still transfixed on the ball innocently nestled in the lacrosse stick's net.

When it finally sunk in to him that , yes, this was not a dream, he let out a wide triumphant smile. He stared at Stiles and pointed at the stick in his hands to which Stiles eagerly nodded and continued in shouting his lungs off. Scott can't help but laugh at his friend's actions.

He then let his gaze travel to where he knew Iris was. He was not able to see her at first because of the students jumping up and down the bleachers. He managed to see her though, in between the gap of the cheering students still sitting down and not joining the others.

Scott caught Iris' eyes and he felt his confidence and excitement at the look on her face. Iris' eyes were suspiciously shiny and her lips were spread into a wide grin. Her bangs were barely hiding the scar on her forehead and she was giving him thumbs up with her left hand.

Scott gave her a silly grin and whirled the stick in his hand; he spun it with a flick of his wrist and sent the ball soaring right into the pocket of a stunned Coach Finstock's lacrosse stick.

'_Show off' _Iris mouthed to Scott

Scott merely gave a shrug and grinned in response.

* * *

"Dude that was so cool!" Stiles exclaimed as he and Scott left the locker room to meet up with Iris

"I was cool, wasn't I?" Scott said with a grin

"Now don't get big headed on me Scott." Stiles and Scott heard as they saw Iris approaching them with Lydia and Allison in tow

"Hey Iris." Scott greeted once Iris stopped in front of him and Stiles

"You were amazing down there." Allison said to Scott before Iris could respond "I'm pretty sure you'll make the team judging by how you performed today.

"Oh, thanks." Scott nervously said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Stop flirting with him and join me in waiting for Jackson." Lydia said to Allison "But she's right you were good down there, Matt."

Iris, Stiles, and Scott watched in amusement as Lydia dragged Allison away with her.

"Scott, you old dog!" Stiles exclaimed, smacking Scott's arm as he did so

"What did I do?!" Scott asked Stiles as the two of them made their way to the school parking lot

"I'm so proud of you!" Stiles answered "First, you became a sudden rising lacrosse player and now you have a girl flirting with you! Even Lydia noticed you! That's so unfair!"

"Flirting?" Scott asked "Who is flirting with who?"

"Dude, Allison!" Stiles said to Scott "Allison was flirting with you!"

"She was not!" Scott denied

"She totally was flirting with you!" Stiles opposed "Ask Iris, she'll tell you the same."

Scott turned to Iris in question. Iris glanced at Scott then at Stiles looking at both of them with an expression that clearly says 'Do I have to?'

Iris sighed when she saw that the two boys with her are waiting for her to answer.

"Yes Scott, she was flirting with you." Iris sighed out

"But how did you even know that she was doing it?" Scott asked Iris and Stiles

"She was overdoing the compliment Scott." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes "And she was giving you 'the eyes'."

"The eyes?" Scott asked in confusion "What the hell is 'the eyes'?"

"You know, those eyes that girls make when they want you to pay attention to them?" Stiles explained "Iris, show him."

"How about I punch you in the face?" Iris deadpanned

"Come on just do it." Stiles said to Iris "Do it or I'll break the friend code and tell your secrets."

Iris stared at Stiles' smirking face. He means it and Stiles can tell that Iris knows it as well.

"I hate you." Iris hissed

"Look at me Scott and you better pay attention or else." threatened Iris

Scott sheepishly nodded and tuned to face Iris hesitantly.

Iris let out a sigh before turning the full force of her 'eyes' on Scott.

"Now, let's go." Iris said once she was done

"Iris." Stiles stopped her as she was walking away "I think you broke him."

Iris looked at Stiles in confusion before turning his gaze to Scott. Scott was standing still and was not moving an inch. His eyes are wide, his mouth is slightly open, and a faint blush was decorating his cheeks.

Iris felt herself blush and was not able to stop the small smile from showing on her face.

"I expect curly fries for lunch every week." Stiles whispered to Iris "Don't worry, you don't have to thank me."

Iris grumbled at Stiles but in the end none of it mattered more than the fact that she may have a chance after all.

* * *

The entire ride to the woods was silent.

Scott was fidgeting in his seat and was steadfastly avoiding Iris' and Stiles' stares. Iris and Stiles were silent because they simply have nothing else to say.

They arrived at the Beacon Hills Preserve and the difference between how it looked like the night they went in there and how it looked like at the present was different from one another.

In fact, if they did not know what they did then they would have thought that nothing happened inside at all.

Stiles and Scott quickly got out of the car and entered the Preserve while Iris was more hesitant in entering the woods even with Stiles reminding her that the sun is still out.

"So my training regimen paid off, didn't it?" Iris asked, trying to hide her nerves by focusing on talking instead of whatever it was that lives in the woods

"Yeah." Scott answered her "I felt way better than I did when I was in the field last year. It was like I could do anything. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

"Anything else you want to tell us about, Scott?" Stiles asked teasingly

"What about?" Scott quickly replied

Scott felt sweat form on his forehead at Stiles question. He knows that he should tell Stiles and Iris about the things he is experiencing.

He knows that he could confide in the two of them but he is scared to do so. Besides how the hell can he say that he can hear things from afar or that he could smell the mint mojito gum that he knew is currently residing in Stiles' pockets.

"About Allison, what else?" Stiles asked with a roll of his eyes "What do you think of her?"

"Oh," Scott sighed in relief "she's okay, I guess."

"She's okay?" Stiles said "That's all you got? She's okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay." Scott shrugged

"We're here, I think." Iris said as she took a look around them

"You sure?" Stiles asked Iris

"Yeah, I remember that tree stump thingy over there." Iris said pointing to a tree stump a few steps away from them

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that stump." Scott said with a nod

"Alright, let's begin searching but no one wanders too far got it?" said Iris "We should be always be within each other's line of sight and we will get out of here once the sun goes down, understood."

"Scared, Whittemore?" Stiles asked Iris with a teasing smirk

Iris looked blankly at Stiles and whacked him in the head.

"You wish." Iris replied

The three of them started searching around the area.

"I swear this was it." Scott said "I remember checking to see for my inhaler here."

"You think the killer grabbed your inhaler?" Stiles asked

"Really Stiles?" Iris said "Because I find it very improbable that the killer would take the time to grab an inhaler on the forest floor when the entire Beacon Hills police department is hounding for his ass."

"I don't care if the killer took it or not but I better find that inhaler" Scott said "That thing is like eighty bucks."

"I told you I could just buy you another." Iris said as she began to search for Scott's inhaler around the tree stump that she pointed at earlier

Before Scott could answer her, Iris saw a man approaching the three of them.

Iris made to get up bet the palm of her hand caught on a spiked surface on the tree stump's uneven bark.

Iris hissed in pain and got up, looking at her slightly bleeding palm. She clucked her tongue and wiped away the dirt from her palm.

Seeing as she cannot exactly wash her palm, Iris shifted her attention to the approaching male.

"Hi, excuse me?" Iris asked as she met the male halfway

Scott and Stiles looked up from where they were searching when they heard Iris' voice and saw the man as well.

The man was tall and fit. He wore a black shirt and a black leather jacket. Everything about him screams dark and mysterious. He was handsome but in a rougher way than the cleanly shaven boys of Beacon Hills.

"Hi again." Iris said once she was in front of the man "I know that is unlikely but have you seen an inhaler around here? My friend dropped his here and we can't seem to find it."

The man stared deeply into Iris' eyes causing her to fidget slightly from where she was standing.

Sensing Iris' discomfort, Stiles and Scott positioned themselves directly behind her and glared at the man.

"You're Derek Hale, right?" Stiles asked the man

Derek glared at Stiles before returning his attention to Iris.

"Here." Derek said, taking out Scott's inhaler from his jacket and giving it to Iris "You should go home. You shouldn't be here this is a private property."

"Sorry we didn't know." Scott said, glaring at Derek who narrowed his eyes at him before smirking and looking at Iris once again.

"The sun is about to set, this place is not safe at night." Derek said to Iris

"Yeah, we got the inhaler so we can leave now." Iris said "Thank you for this."

"Anytime." Derek smirked at her "I'm Derek Hale, you are?"

"Oh, I'm Iris Whittemore; these are my friends Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski." Iris answered, pointing to her friends as she introduced him.

"Nice to meet you Iris." Derek said to her "Go ahead before it gets dark."

"Alright." Iris agreed "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." Derek answered her before turning away and walking back to where ever it is he came from

Iris, Scott, and Stiles watched Derek walk away from them

"Come on, we got Scott's inhaler so let's get out of here." Iris said, grabbing Scott's and Stiles' arm towards the jeep's direction

"Who the hell was that guy?" Scott asked them

"That was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Stiles answered

"Remember what?" Scott asked

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him." Stiles explained

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott said

"Well whatever reason he has I'm glad that he came and made sure that we didn't have to stay in the woods any longer than we needed to." Iris answered as the three of them neared the jeep

"You're just saying that because he was flirting with you." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes

"He's hot but so not my type." Iris said

"Good, he looked like bad news." Scott said

Iris tuned out Scott's and Stiles' speculations about Derek Hale and focused her attention to her wounded palm.

This was nothing compared to the other injuries she had over the years but for some reason she can't help but worry about it more than she knew she should.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (PLEASE READ FOR INFO ABOUT STORY) **Hey everyone! I have a dilemma; I am having second thoughts about having Scott enter a relationship with Allison. Though I believe in the reason I gave you guys at the last chapter's author's note, I found it hard to write Scott having any sort of romantic connection with anyone besides Iris. So I need your opinion about it, should I continue with my first plan, meaning the updates would flow faster or pursue with just having Allison out of the romantic picture but the updates will be a bit slower? Hope to hear from you guys!

**LOVE LOTS**

**THE TROUBLED NEOPHYTE**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**AS THE LAST PETAL FALLS**

* * *

**SUMARRY: **_Sirius Black's promise to his friend far outweighs his need for revenge, so he took his goddaughter out of the ruins of the Potter home and decided to build a life away from the Wizarding World. Iris Potter lived her life in Beacon Hills far away from the clutches of the wizards but that doesn't mean that the world she never knew won't come back for her, especially since she is in love with her best friend Scott McCall, a werewolf._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE FIRST SIGNS OF LIFE**

* * *

"Bye you two." Iris said as she got out of Stiles' jeep "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Scott replied to Iris with a bright grin and a wave of his hand

"I expect my curly fries tomorrow, Iris!" Stiles shouted as Iris walked away from them

"Shut up Stilinski!" Iris exclaimed with a laugh, sticking her tongue out for the two boys to see and walking to the door of the Whittemore house.

Stiles and Scott waited for Iris to get inside the house before driving off to Scott's job at the animal clinic.

"Alright, now I got you all alone." Stiles said as he stopped his car on the side of the road

"Dude, what?" Scott asked in confusion

"Come on Scott, I just need some questions answered, that's all." Stiles said with a wave of his hand

"I'm going to be late for work Stiles." Scott reminded him

"It's still early, Scotty-boy." Stiles said "You won't be late, trust me."

"Fine, ask your questions." Scott said "The sooner we get this done, the sooner I could get to work."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Stiles exclaimed "First question, what was with you today dude?"

"I don't understand?" Scott asked

"First, you ran in the corridor because you heard Iris shout. That happened to be true but what I don't understand is how you could have heard her when she was nowhere near us." Stiles explained

"Man's intuition?" Scott lamely offered

"First, what? Second, it's woman's intuition and if this is your way of telling me you're gay then I want you to know that I totally accept you and that this would not change anything between the two of us." Stiles said

"Dude, no! I'm not gay." Scott hurriedly answered

"Then are you taking drugs?" Stiles asked "Because if you do we will be having problems because I'm gonna kick your ass for even thinking about taking those things."

"Stiles, what?!" Scott exclaimed

"Look, if you are really taking them then Iris and I can help you fight off the addiction!" Stiles answered "Then we could approach my dad and tell him where you are taking your fix and he could raid the place. It's like hitting two birds with one stone, you get to kick the habit and we can arrest the person behind it."

"For God's sake, I'm not taking drugs Stiles!" Scott shouted, causing two passing girls look at them oddly and walking a tad bit faster away from them.

"Then what is up with you Scott?" Stiles asked once more "If you don't tell me the truth then I'm just gonna assume that you are really taking drugs."

"Fine!" Scott said, throwing his hands up "I'll tell you but promise that you won't laugh at me?"

"Alright, I promise to not laugh, well it depends on what you will say" Stiles answered "If what you're going to say is funny then I promise to not laugh too hard."

"Stiles." Scott said with a glare

"Look, I'm just being honest here Scott." Stiles said "Now get on with it."

Scott sighed and just looked at Stiles in defeat.

"I think something's wrong with me." Scott said after a few seconds of silence

"Wrong?" Stiles answered "Define wrong."

"I can hear things that I shouldn't be able to hear." Scott said "Remember that new girl in school today? Allison? I heard her talking to her mom on the phone when she was outside the school. I don't know how that happened but I just can hear everything so clearly."

"Alright." Stiles drawled out looking at Scott like he has a few screws loose

"It's true!" Scott exclaimed "Look, we can even test it out. You go outside then whisper something, ask me a question and I will be able to hear it."

"Okay let's save the tests for later." Stiles said "What else has got you in jitters except for the fact that you think you are suddenly Bugs Bunny."

"I can smell things." Scott continued "It's like everything smells so strong all of a sudden and I can smell everything around me."

"Not only are you Bugs Bunny you also think that you are Goofy." Stiles said "Alright I'll bite, what can you smell?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott answered

Stiles snorted at Scott and looked at him in amusement

"I don't have any" Stiles started to say, only to falter when he reached in his pocket and pulled out a lint covered piece of wrapped gum "well that could have been a lucky guess."

"I guessed that you have a gum in your pocket?" Scott asked "Really Stiles?"

"Alright I'll give you one final test and if you pass then I will believe that you are turning into a character out of a kid's cartoons show." Stiles said

"Alright." Scott agreed "What do I need to do?"

"You get out of the jeep and walk away until I sign for you to stop." Stiles said "I will ask you some questions and you will write down your answer, is that okay?"

" Okay, I can do that." Scott said with a nod.

Scott took out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag before stepping out of Stiles jeep. Stiles gestured for Scott to walk away and he did so until he saw Stiles motion for him to stop.

Stiles and Scott were a fair bit away from each other that a normal person won't be able to hear whatever the other is saying.

Scott focused his attention on Stiles and waited for him to ask a question.

"_What did Iris give us as a sign of our friendship?" _Scott heard Stiles ask

Unlike the first time with Allison, Stiles voice seemed to be carried through the wind, like the last few echoes when you shout in a big hall unlike the tin-like sounds that Scott heard when he unintentionally eavesdropped on Allison's and her mom's conversation.

'_Anklets for us, Bracelet for her.'_

"_What is Iris' favourite movie?" _Scott hears Stiles ask the second question

'_Anything Disney or fairy tale inspired, she likes Beauty and the Beast the most and her favourite character is Dory from Finding Nemo.' _Scott wrote down

"_How long have I been in love with the very beautiful Lydia Martin?" _Stiles asked

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles' question but wrote the answer down anyway.

'_Since third grade.'_

"_Last question" _Scott heard Stiles say _"Who is your first crush?"_

Scott's head snapped up to look at where Stiles was. He felt his face heat up and knew that he was sporting a very bright blush but if he wants Stiles to believe him then he needs to answer his questions thoroughly and correctly.

'_Iris'_

Once Scott was finished writing his answers he ran towards where Stiles was.

"Here." Scott said to Stiles, handing over the paper as he got inside the jeep

"Okay, let's see if you can really hear from afar."

Scott looked at Stiles' face as he read the answers that he wrote. He felt relieved and satisfied as Stiles' eyebrows raised in amazement.

"Wow dude." Stiles said after checking over his answers "You actually heard me."

"I told you so." Scott can't help but point out

"Alright, okay, I can work with this." Stiles said "When exactly did this whole enhanced senses thing start?"

"I don't know." Scott answered "I guess, today?"

"Just today?" Stiles asked "You were not injected with a super soldier serum, exposed to gamma radiation, underwent a procedure for arc reactor implant or perhaps bitten by a radioactive spider, were you?"

"What?" Scott asked in confusion "Of course not, if you can count getting bitten by a wolf thing then yes."

"That's right, you were bitten last night." Stiles said as his eyebrows furrowed in thought

"Do you think this has got something to do with the bite?" Scott asked "Maybe my body is just getting flooded with so much adrenaline then my body will just collapse in shock or something. I knew I should have listened to Iris and got myself checked out in the hospital."

"Show me your bite wound" Stiles ordered Scott

"What has that got to do with anything?" Scott asked Stiles

"Just do it." Stiles said

Scott looked at Stiles for a second before hesitantly raising his shirt and showing stiles the gauzed wound on his stomach.

Stiles leaned in and quickly stripped off the gauze covering Scott's bite wound.

"What the hell dude?!" Scott exclaimed

"Oh my God." Stiles whispered as he looked at Scott's stomach

Scott followed Stiles line of sight and felt fear and fascination grip his body.

The bite wound was gone.

* * *

"So what did you think of new girl?" Iris asked her brother as she sat on Jackson's bed, watching him do his homework in silence

"She's hot." Jackson replied, his gaze still focused on the problem he was solving "Totally girlfriend material."

"You have a girlfriend already Jacks." Iris said to Jackson

"Doesn't mean I can't look." Jackson answered

"As long as you just look." Iris warned her brother

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jackson said dismissively "Why are you here in my room anyway? Don't you have homework to do as well?"

"Finished mine, already." Iris answered "And I'm bored so I decided to bother you for a while."

"Should have known." Jackson said with an amused snort "Here, use my phone and nag Danny instead."

"Love you Jacks!" Iris exclaimed as she caught the tossed phone in her hands.

Iris kissed Jackson's cheeks before going out of his room and entering her own.

"Danny, Danny, Danny." Iris whispered as she scrolled through Jackson's contacts.

Once he reached Danny's name, Iris pressed the call button and did not have to wait long for Danny to answer.

"_What's up Jackson?" _Iris heard Danny say

"Wrong twin." Iris answered

"_Iris?" _Danny asked from the other line _"Why are you using Jackson's phone? Did yours get broken?"_

"Nope." Iris said "Jackson gave me his phone to use so I have it."

"_You're just using Jackson to lower your phone bill aren't you?" _Danny said with a laugh

"Shh! Don't tell Jackson!" Iris said with a laugh

"_Alright, so why the call?" _Danny said

"Nothing just casual talk." Iris answered "You met the new girl yet?"

"_Saw her but did not bother talking to her." _ Danny answered _"Had a feeling that the two of us will clash and never get pass the acquaintance phase so I did not put in the extra effort to introduce myself."_

"Is this one of those infamous instincts of Danny Maheleani?" Iris asked with an amused laugh

"_You can laugh at it all you want but you can't deny its effectiveness." _Danny said _"And yes, my instincts are telling me that I and new girl will not be the best of friends. What is her name anyway?"_

"Allison Argent." Iris answered "She's from San Francisco."

"_See, that there is one of the reasons why we won't get along so well." _Danny said on the other line _"Who the hell would want to trade San Francisco for Beacon Hills"_

"Jackson said the same thing." Iris told Danny "But in her defense, it wasn't her choice you know, it was like a family thing. They move around a lot because of her dad."

"_Look at you! So grown up!" _Danny said with a laugh _"But I would stop doing that if I were you."_

"Doing what." Iris asked as she rolled over her bed so she was on her stomach

"_Defending the competition, Iris." _Danny explained to Iris

"Competition? There's no competition." Iris said

"_Trust me there is a competition." _Danny told Iris _"I saw new girl making googly eyes at the man of your dreams during first period."_

"And pray tell how did you see that?" Iris asked

"_I was sitting behind your twitchy friend and beside new girl." _Danny answered _"Scott gave her a pen and she suddenly fell in love with him, it's like a scene from a romance or Disney film."_

"Hey, what's wrong with Disney?" Iris asked

"_Let me tell you something Iris." _Danny said from the other line _"While I find it cute and sometimes adorable that you believe in all those Disney things I know for a fact that waiting for true love's kiss would get you nowhere."_

"I'm not just waiting!" Iris denied "I just don't think that it's the right time."

"_Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England" _Danny said _"Look if you want to stay Disney then at least try to be Mulan. You know, make McCall realize that the girl of his dreams has been right in front of him all along. Don't wait for him to approach you do something so that he will knock on your door to make you his."_

"Okay, first Mulan saved all of China so it's natural for men to try and woo her. Second, General Shang did not notice Mulan because she was masquerading around as a boy." Iris said

"_You know what I mean." _Danny said _"I know it would be hard for you since you're still child-like but you have to take the first step."_

"Did you just call me childish?" Iris asked

"_I said child-like not childish, there's a difference." _Danny replied

"And how can you say that I'm 'child-like'?" Iris asked Danny

"_Jackson called me earlier and ranted about how you came home with a scratched hand." _Danny said _"What did you put on it?"_

"Just a band-aid." Iris replied

"_And the design?" _Danny asked

"Dory from Finding Nemo" Iris shyly whispered as she looked at the blue fish decorating the band-aid in her hand.

"_See what I'm saying?" _Danny asked Iris

"Jackson bought it for me!" Iris defended herself

"_And Jackson would gladly lock you in a tower so you can stay safe." _Danny said to Iris _"We both know that Jackson would never say no to you, you can ask him to buy a Barbie doll or a napkin and he would waltz to the nearest store to buy them for you."_

"And that's bad?" Iris asked

"_If you want to get McCall's romantic attention then yes." _Danny answered _"Jackson already hates McCall and once he learns that you have your sights on him then he would be calling the entire lacrosse team to beat McCall up."_

"He wouldn't do that to Scott, would he?" Iris asked in worry

"_Trust me Iris, when it comes to you there is nothing that your big brother won't do." _Danny said _"Honestly he's sister complex is bigger than his ego, and that's saying something."_

"He's just being a good brother." Iris defended Jackson

"_I know that but that is also the reason why McCall would never approach you on his own." _Danny explained to Iris _"He'll be too scared of what Jackson would do to him to even think of going near you with a love letter."_

"Then what should I do?" Iris asked Danny

"_Take the first step; if you are the one to approach McCall then Jackson would be too worried about how he can threaten McCall without making you angry." _Danny replied _"I mean it Iris; you can't wait for prince charming forever. He might be lost somewhere or his horse could have ditched him in a forest somewhere or he might be stuck in a tree. The only way you could meet your prince charming is you meet him half-way and act as well._

"I can't do that Danny!" Iris complained "My knees get weak just thinking about it!"

"_Then leave it all to me Iris." _Danny slyly said _"We're going to rip that Disney pants off of you and turn you into the personification of McCall's fantasy."_

"Danny, you're scaring me." Iris said to Danny

"_Just trust me and I will make sure that you get to live happily ever after." _Danny said to Iris _"Think of me as your fairy godmother but way better than her cause my spell won't vanish when the clock strucks twelve."_

""You're still scaring me Danny." Iris said

Iris gave a small whimper when Danny laughed loudly on the other side if the line.

-popo—

Scott was distracted.

Ever since that small freak out that he and Stiles shared when they saw that his bite wound was practically non-existent, his mind had been in shambles.

Even his boss, Deaton, saw his unease and asked him if he was feeling under the weather. He assured his boss that he was okay, and that's where his problem lies; he was okay.

He was expecting to have a reminder of that bite for the rest of his life. He was prepared to see a scar in his stomach forever and then he would tell his kids and grandkids about how he got that scar when he is old and wrinkly.

Now, any evidence of that day was erased.

It was as if nothing happened. The only proof that he really got bitten was the memory in his and his friend's mind.

He lost the bite wound and now he gained enhanced senses like one of those cliché superhero origins.

Stiles promised him that he would do some research about it and ever since then Scott's mind had been going over what Stiles would be able to tell him the next day.

Whatever is happening to him, he just hoped that it was not one of those new diseases that no one's got a medicine for.

Scott sighed heavily and flipped the sign on the animal clinic's door to CLOSED. He then grabbed a few packages from the reception desk to arrange.

"Alright Scott." Scott said to himself "Forget everything for a while and focus on working, Stiles would have all the answers you need, he always does so there is no need to worry about anything."

Scott nodded to himself and set on cleaning up the entire animal clinic.

Once he was finished with cleaning the place up, Scott hauled a sack of kitty litter from the clinic's storage room and set it on the wall next to the door leading to the animal cages.

He takes out the keys to the room and unlocked the door to the cages.

Just when he was about to open the door, his ears were once again assaulted with a loud noise. Scott flinched at the loud sound of what he assumed were pebbles hitting metal.

He looked up and released an agitated sigh when he saw that it was just raining.

Scott shook his head before twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Hello kitties." Scott said as he grabbed the sack to take into the room filled with cats.

He barely stepped a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats came alive with activity.

The frightened felines suddenly bared their teeth, hissed and clawed wildly and frantically at the cage doors. All of them focused and glaring at Scott, their backs were arched, their fur sticking up and seemed to be struck with absolute terror.

Stunned, Scott staggered out of the room and quickly slammed the door shut.

Scott retreated into the waiting room but his ears could still pick out the commotion that was happening behind the closed door.

His paranoia was inflated even more when his ears was attacked by a sudden sharp hammering sound.

Scott turned to where the sound was coming from and saw a girl banging the glass doors with her fist, it was Allison.

Scott approached Allison and quickly opened the door to the clinic. She was soaked, probably ran from the rain, and was clearly panicked judging by the tears running down her face.

"Hi" Scott said to Allison, confusion clear in his voice "We're clo-"

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!" Allison began to say once the door to the clinic was opened, clearly ignoring whatever Scott was about to say

"Okay, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" Scott interrupted Allison as he tried to calm her down before she could go on her panicked rant

"No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is-" Allison said, her voice losing its panicked tone as time went on

"Right. Where is it?" Scott asked Allison

"It's in my car." Allison said in a low voice

"All right, let me see her." Scott said as he got out of the clinic, silently cursing himself for not bringing an umbrella when he was hit by the drizzling rain.

Allison nodded at Scott before leading the way to her car.

Allison looked at Scott hesitantly before going to the back of her car and popped the hatchback on her blue Pontiac G3, which revealed an injured stray.

When the dog saw Allison, its hackles raised and began to growl and bark at the clearly distraught girl.

Allison tried to reach in and pick the injured dog up but it snapped at her. Allison pulled her hand back and flinched as the dog continued to growl at her. She took a step back which caused her to slip and lose her balance. Luckily Scott caught her and was able to save her from face planting on the ground.

"You alright?" Scott asked Allison as he took away his hand from Allison

Allison nodded to him in thanks.

Scott stared back at Allison uncomfortably. Now that he knew what to look for thanks to Stiles and Iris, he was able to recognize 'the eyes' that Allison was giving her.

"She's not going to attack." Scott said, clearly wanting to take away Allison's attention from him.

"She?" Allison asked "The dog's a girl?"

"Yeah and she's just frightened." Scott answered

"Well that makes the two of us." Allison said with a small chuckle

"Let me see if I have better luck." Scott said

Scott stepped closer to where the dog was.

"Be careful." Allison said to Scott

Scott's eyes connected with the dog's. Sound seemed to drop all around him and all he could hear was the dog's laboured and pained panting.

A few seconds pass and the dog's harsh gasps began to ease.

Scott's eyes flashed and unknown to him and Allison, his eyes took on a strange yellow sheen.

The dog lowered its body submissively and let out a whining sound.

Allison watched in amazement as Scott gathered the dog into his arms and carried the dog into the animal clinic, straight to the vet's office.

Once inside the vet's office, Scott gently laid the injured dog down on the examining table. Allison stayed back and watched Scott as he inspected the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming the dog down.

"I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now." Scott said after he finished examining the dog.

Allison stole glances at Scott, looking on with admiration as he worked. But Scott didn't notice, too busy and focused with the injured animal to even pay the girl any attention.

When Scott finally looked up to see if that was alright with Allison. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that Allison was hugging herself and was visibly shaking due to her wet form and the cold temperature inside the office.

"Hey, I have a shirt in my bag." Scott offered to the shivering girl "You can borrow it, get out of your wet clothes."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Allison protested

Scott reached into his bag for the shirt and handed it to Allison.

"Here change into this and I'll get some of the stuff for the dog while you change." Scott said

Allison took the Scott's shirt with a smile and a small thank you.

Scott left the vet's office to get some materials for the dog. He easily collected the stuff he needed but there was another reason why he left Allison alone.

Scott dialled Stiles' number on his phone.

"_Hello, Scott?" _Scott heard Stiles ask from the other end of the line

"Hey." Scott answered "I need your help."

"_Look Scott, I'm still reading through all this stuff and I can't give you anything foolproof as of now so you'd have to wait till tomorrow, okay?" _Stiles said to Scott

"Yeah, I know, I was expecting that but I need your help on another matter." Scott said

"_Fine, shoot._" Scott heard Stiles move around a bit on the other line

"Allison's here in the clinic." Scott said to Stiles

"_Who is in the where?" _Stiles asked

"Allison's here in the clinic. She run over a dog and brought it here." Scott answered

"_Funny, Scott. We already used that excuse for your mother, remember?" _Stiles said to Scott

"Trust me, this time it's real. There really is an injured dog inside the clinic." Scott explained

"_So? I don't see the problem here." _Stiles said

"She has been giving me 'the eyes' Stiles." Scott hissed to Stiles

Scott heard Stiles laugh at him from the other line.

"_Way to go Scotty boy!" _Stiles cheered Scott _"But what is she doing there, shouldn't the clinic be closed now?"_

"She was banging on the doors so I opened it for her." Scott answered

"_You're way too nice dude!" _Stiles said _"Trust me, if she didn't like you before then she definitely has the hots for you now."_

"What do I do?!" Scott asked Stiles

"_Do you like her?" _Stiles asked Scott

"No, I just met her like a few hours ago." Scott answered

"_Do you think you can like her if you spend time with her?" _Stiles continued to ask

"Maybe? I don't know, I don't exactly see the two of us hanging out." Scott answered

"_Then don't do anything." _Stiles said

"I won't do anything?" Scott asked

"_Yeah, just do what you do and if she does something or says something, you know, to ask you out or see if you like her then just say that you're not interested. It's that simple." _Stiles answered

"Yeah it's simple." Scott repeated "I can do this."

"_That's right Scotty, now if you don't mind I have a lot of stuff to read so bye." _Stiles said before hanging up

Scott took a deep breath before taking the stuff and heading towards the vet office.

Scott saw Allison gently petting the dog on the table. She was now wearing his shirt and was no longer shivering from the cold.

"Thanks for doing this." Allison said to Scott once he entered the room "I feel really stupid."

"How come?" Scott asked as he started to get to work

"I don't know. 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl." Allison said

"You are a girl." Scott said to her

"I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl." Allison corrected herself

"What kind of girl are you?" Scott asked Allison

"Tougher than that. At least, I thought I was." Allison said with a sigh

"I don't think being a girly girl is wrong." Scott said

"You think so?" Allison asked

"Yeah, the greatest girl I know is a girly girl." Scott said, his lips lifting into a smile as he thought of Iris "She can quote every Disney movie and sing every Disney song in existence and she only wears band-aid with cartoon characters on them."

"She does sound like a girly- girl." Allison said with a small laugh

"She totally is but she's also the greatest friend a guy could ask for. She helped me practice lacrosse during the break and it paid off. I owe it all to her." Scott said

"It did pay off, you were amazing." Allison praised Scott

"So–It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you take her home now, if you want." Scott said once he finished wrapping up the dog's leg.

"I don't think so." Allison said with a shake of her head

"Why? Not fond of dogs?" Scott asked as he started to pet the now docile dog.

"My mother's not exactly a dog person so, no dogs for us in the family." Allison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh that's alright, she can stay here for the night and the doctor could take a look at her tomorrow morning." Scott said

"Really? Thanks." Allison said

"Don't you need to go home?" Scott asked as he pointed at the wall clock "It's late."

"Oh God! My dad's gonna go ballistic." Allison exclaimed "Thanks again for all of this."

Allison hurriedly got out of the office and Scott followed her so he can finally lock the animal clinic down.

Allison reached her car and was about to get in when she stopped and hesitated.

Scott watched in confusion as she seemed to be having a internal battle with herself. Scott saw Allison turn back and walk towards him.

"Hey, you forgot anything?" Scott asked in confusion

"Well, no but I was wondering" Allison hesitantly said "are you going to the party this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm going there after lacrosse practice." Scott answered

Scott may be oblivious and could sometimes be an idiot but even he can tell where this conversation was headed.

'_Please let me be wrong, please don't ask me out' _Scott repeated like a mantra on his head

"Oh, then would you like to, you know, go to the party with me?" Allison asked as she looked at Scott under her lashes

"I thought you had Family Night on Friday." Scott said, trying to say no without sounding like a jerk

"Oh, I just said that. Jackson and Lydia sort of scare the hell out of me." Allison explained "So will you accompany me to the party?"

"Sorry" Scott replied hesitantly "but I already promised to take Iris to the party."

"Oh, is that so?" Allison replied dejectedly "Sorry, I did not know that the two of you were dating. I'll just go now. Thanks for the help again."

Scott winced to himself as he watched Allison walk quickly back to her car.

"God Scott, I never thought I'd see the day that you would reject a girl asking you out." Scott said with a shake of his head

Scott then blushed as he just realized that he did not correct Allison when she thought that Iris and he were an item.

'_Scott, this is your chance just make it sound like you are asking her as a friend and not a suitor, you can do this!' _Scott thought to himself

Before he could change his mind, Scott took out his phone and dialled Iris' number.

"_I am not going to wear a sexy kitten costume at the party Danny!" _

Scott felt his face blush and could almost swear that his nose was about to bleed when he heard Iris shout at the phone.

"Uhmm, this is Scott, Iris." Scott hesitantly said

"_Oh my God." _Scott heard Iris say _"Can we just, I mean, well, just forget whatever I said, okay?"_

"Yeah, of course, I mean why would you want to wear a sexy kitten costume right?" Scott nervously rambled

"_Scott, please, just don't" _Iris groaned out

"Sorry." Scott meekly said

"_Why are you calling anyway?" _Iris asked Scott

"I was just going to ask what I need to wear for the party this Friday." Scott said to Iris

"_Anything would do." _Iris answered _"It's just a back-to-school slash celebration party."_

"Oh, then I'll see you there, right?" Scott asked

"_Jackson would literally drag me there Scott." _Iris said with a laugh

"I'll be the guy wearing a hoodie." Scott jokingly said

"_Then I'll be the girl in green." _Iris replied with a small laugh _"Bye, Scott."_

"Bye." Scott said before hanging up

'_Now do I have any green shirt in my closet?' _Scott thought to himself

Scott removed the chain from his bike and got ready to go home.

He rode his bike down the road silently.

He stopped for a second when he saw something move at the corner of his eyes. He turned to look at the direction he saw the movement but saw nothing there.

Scott shrugged and continued on his way home.

Then he heard the sound of movement. Scott once again stopped.

He turned and peered into the woods. Scott saw nothing.

He started pedalling again as he glanced to each side of him as he picked up speed.

That is when he noticed a shadow moving through the woods, moving at the same speed as him.

Panicked, Scott started to pedal even faster, that strange moving shadow speeding up as well.

Scott pushed his legs to pedal harder and harder, he pushed his rather old bike to its limits, the steel chain threatening to come off.

His unwanted companion slowed down.

Instead of relaxing, Scott kept up with his pace. He chanced a look only to be met with an even bigger shadow crossing the roads just a few yards behind him, quickly taking shelter into the dark of the woods.

Now on the other side of the road, it drove Scott's panic higher and higher as it kept pace with him once again until it suddenly disappears.

A breathless Scott gave a last glance back to the woods on both sides and then forward where a fast moving truck veered in front of him.

An eighteen wheeler truck was coming from a side road. Scott hurriedly puts his bike into a stop as the truck loomed before him.

Scott's bike crashed against the hood of the cab, it flipped up and smacked down on the road, the metal scraped the pavement as it came to a stop.

The truck driver jumped out and glanced around in panic.

But there's no body on the ground.

The truck driver looked up only to see Scott standing on top of the truck.

Scott looked down at the truck driver, his eyes were wide in terror and exhilaration.

"What the hell?" the truck driver breathed out

'_Another thing to tell to Stiles' _Scott thought as he tried to come up with a reason for his position.

* * *

Stiles' eyes were quickly moving from left to right as he read through the contents of the pages in a quick pace. His fingers clicked furiously over a keyboard, his eyes remaining locked and never leaving the computer screen.

He switched tabs from one web page to another, from one web site to the next.

He absorbed every word and image that popped up on the screen.

Whichever web site he went several things were the same.

Wolfsbane, silver bullets, lycan, aconite, full moon, curse, bite; everything returns to one creature.

Drawings of werewolves could be seen on the computer screen, werewolves in different shapes and sizes. There is one who is mostly human, another one with massive fur covering his entire body and another that looked like a normal wolf but gigantic in measure.

Picture after picture, site after site, video after video, Stiles looked at all of them.

As Stiles' room darkened, a clearly panicked and agitated Stiles paced through his room as he waited for the printer to finish its job.

Stiles quickly snatched the paper away once the printer spat it out.

In the paper is a picture of a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, the hunter aiming a crossbow at the creature.

Stiles looked at the picture with a look of escalating horror and fear while on the other side of Beacon Hills a man was getting out of his car.

The man looked from side to side, clearly checking if he is truly alone.

Once sure that no one else is there the man walked towards the back of the car and opened the trunk to reveal silver arrows and bullets, several guns, and a crossbow.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for those who wanted Scott with Allison but I just can't do it! The mere thought of getting them together and watching Iris in pain makes my heart hurt too much. But don't worry! I've planned accordingly and my update speed would not be hindered by this change. Also, Allison will play a role on the story even if she is no longer with Scott. I hope that you would all like what I have planned and please read on because if you were reading closely then hints of Iris' magic is slowly unfurling and as time goes on it will grow bigger and bigger and I assure you that you would have a grand time reading through it.

**LOVE LOTS**

**THE TROUBLED NEOPHYTE**


End file.
